Cedric e a outra Potter
by Katherine.Samantha.Slytherin
Summary: Por que o menino-que-sobreviveu não sobreviveu sozinho...E Cedric Diggory não sobreviveria sem ela...Quem ela é? Cathy Potter: a menina que sobreviveu. Triângulo Amoroso:Cedric x OC x Draco Malfoy. Deixem Reviews.
1. Prológo

**Prólogo**

Uma batida. Duas batidas. E a porta explodiu em verde.

—Por favor!Não!Me mate, mas os deixe em paz.-pediu Lilian, apavorada, encarando o homem —ou quase— à sua frente.

—Saia da frente!Eu não quero você!Saia!-sibilou Lord Voldemort, em sua voz de serpente.

—Nunca!-cuspiu Lilian.

—Pois bem.-sibilou novamente, aquele-que-não-se-deve-nomear.-Terá o mesmo destino de seu querido marido.

Ele levantou a varinha, e rapidamente Lilian se pois à frente dos filhos, tentando, inutilmente, protegê-los.

—_Avada Kedavra._- sibilou novamente, e Lilian foi atingida por uma poderosa luz verde, seu corpo caindo inerte no chão, logo em seguida.

Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado se aproximou de seus alvos, ali, indefesos, os gêmeos Potter o encaravam sem entender o que se passava.

—_Avada Kedavra._-sibilou novamente, a poderosa luz verde lançando-se de sua varinha.

Mas, naquele momento, o inesperado aconteceu, o feitiço os atingiu e voltou em direção ao Lord, que desapareceu em meio a nuvens de fumaça negra.

Os gêmeos, ainda abraçados, e ainda sem entender muita coisa, saíram ilesos, exceto por duas cicatrizes, uma em cada um.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:Olá, sou Rosalice(pseudônimo). **

**Sou nova aqui, então peguem leve, ok?**

**Bom, eu tive a idéia dessa fic enquanto assistia Harry Potter and the goblet of fire.**

**Eu nunca concordei com a morte do Cedric, então, enquanto assistia o filme, comecei a pensar em una nova história para ele. Isso foi há muito tempo, mas só agora comecei a escrever a história.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**O primeiro capítulo sai ainda essa madrugada...Não posso garantir que seja antes da meia-noite, mas vou fazer o possível, ok?**

**Deixem reviews dizendo se devo ou não continuar e o que vocês acharam...**

**xoxo,**

** R.M.M  
**


	2. A Carta:O Começo de tudo

**1.A Carta:O Começo de tudo**

—Cathy acorda!-murmurou Harry, chacoalhando a irmã.

—Hm, Harry. Me deixa dormir mais um pouco...-ela começou, sonolenta, mas foi interrompida por batidas fortes na porta.

—Acordem!Têm muito o que fazer!-gritou tia Petúnia, batendo mais na porta.

Depois disso Cathy se levantou, ainda morrendo de sono. Tinha demorado muito para pegar no sono ontem a noite, e ainda estava muito cansada.

—Vou sair, para você se trocar. E já vou adiantando o café.- disse Harry, sorrindo cansado para a irmã.

Ele saiu do pequeno quarto que dividia com a irmã —uma armário de vassouras— e se dirigiu à cozinha, começando a preparar o café para os tios, e ao mesmo tempo tentando evitar que suas calças caiam nos joelhos.

Todas as roupas que tinha eram de seu primo Duda, um garoto roliço e papudo, e ficavam muito grandes no corpo magrelo de Harry.

No armário de vassouras, Cathy encontrava mais problemas ainda com suas roupas. Assim como as de Harry, suas roupas já pertenceram a Duda. Para ela era bem mais difícil vesti-las, já que era uma garota.

Depois de finalmente conseguir vestir as roupas velhas de Duda, ela saiu do quarto e foi em direção à cozinha, começando a pôr a mesa.

—Mais cuidado com esses pratos, garota!-exclamou tia Petúnia, quando Cathy quase deixou um prato cair no chão, ao tentar agilizar a tarefa.

—Sim, tia Petúnia. Desculpe-me.-desculpou-se Cathy.

—E você, mais rápido com esses ovos!Estou faminto!-exclamou agora tio Válter, se dirigindo a Harry.

—Sim, tio Válter.- respondeu Harry, se apressando.

Depois que Cathy colocou a mesa e Harry preparou o café e o serviu à todos, tudo que eles queriam era se sentar e comer, os dois também estavam famintos.

Mas isso parecia cada vez mais difícil, assim que se sentaram, ouviram a correspondência sendo entregue.

—Vá pegar a correspondência, Duda.-murmurou tio Válter, de boca cheia.

—Vá pegar a correspondência, Harry.-murmurou Duda, debochando do pequeno Harry, que foi, obediente, pegar a correspondência.

Cathy resolveu esperar o irmão para começar a comer, mas ele estava começando a demorar muito.

—Cathy, vai ver o que aquele menino está fazendo que ainda não voltou com a correspondência.-bradou tio Válter, e Cathy foi.

Ao chegar no hall, encontrou seu irmão parado, com um envelope na mão.

—O que foi, Harry?-ela se aproximou do irmão e leu o destinatário da carta.

_Srs.H&C. Potter_

_O Armário sob a Escada_

_Rua dos Alfeneiros 4_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey._

—Oh!-excalmou Cathy, chocada.-Olhe o remetente, Harry.

Harry rapidamente virou o envelope—grosso e pesado, feito de pergaminho amarelado e endereçado com tinta verde-esmeralda— e só viu um brasão impresso na carta, com um grande H no meio.

—Venham já aqui com a minha correspondência.-gritou tio Válter da cozinha, cansado de esperar.

Ainda em choque, entregaram a correspondência ao tio, e se apressaram a abrir a carta, mas antes que conseguissem, ela foi arrancada de suas mãos por Duda.

—Olha!Olha!Papai, Harry e Cathy receberam uma carta!-exclamou Duda, entregando a carta para o pai.

—Uma carta...mas quem escreveria para vocês?-disse debochado e arregalou os olhos ao ver o selo, e gritou.-Já para o quarto vocês dois!Não me faça arrastá-los até lá!

Cathy e Harry estavam curiosos para saber o que tinha na carta, mas mesmo assim obedeceram e foram para seu quarto.

Tio Válter sumiu com a carta, sem deixar os dois lerem. Mas continuaram chegando as mesmas cartas, e a medida que ele as destruía, chegavam mais.

Depois de uma semana sem parar de chegar cartas, tio Válter deu um basta e resolveu se isolar, nas primeiras tentativas as cartas sempre davam um jeito de encontrá-los.

Mas a sua ultima tentativa parecia ter funcionado, eles estavam isolados em uma cabana no meio do nada.

A cabana era suja e mofada,só tinha um quarto, e era lá que seus tios dormiam. Seu primo Duda já tinha pego o sofá, só o que restou para Cathy e Harry foi o chão.

Sem conseguir dormir, abraçados para se proteger do frio, eles comemoraram seu aniversário —faziam onze anos— sozinhos.

Tinham acabado de fazer seus desejos, quando uma batida forte na porta faz a casa tremer, e acorda Duda e os Dursley, que descem apavorados, Válter Dursley com uma espingarda na mão.

Bateram novamente na porta, que já estava cedendo. Harry, com medo, puxou a irmã até um canto da cabana, escondido do visitante suspeito, bem na hora em que a porta foi ao chão.

Um homem enorme, com certeza o maior homem que os irmão já tinham visto, adentrou a a cabana.

—Desculpe-me por isso.-falou, levantando a porta e tentando colocá-la no lugar.

—Eu exijo que saia imediatamente da minha casa e...-tio Válter começou, apontando a espingarda para o visitante.

Mas ele estacou quando o gigante dobrou a ponta da espingarda, fazendo-a apontar pra cima.

—Ora Harry!Está um pouco maior do que eu me lembrava, mas sempre terei um espaço para você, especialmente aqui no meio.-falou —batendo no peito emocionado—, se dirigindo a Duda.-Agora Harry, onde está a sua irmã?

—E-eu...eu...não sou Harry.-disse Duda, se encolhendo.

—Sou eu.-murmurou Harry, deixando o seu esconderijo junto com Cathy, se pondo a frente dela.

—Ow...Oh!Mas é claro que é você!-disse Hagrid, parecendo desconcertado.- E ai atrás está Cathy!Feliz aniversário para os dois!

E tirou um bolo do casaco, que dizia feliz aniversário, dando-o aos gêmeos.

Harry colocou o bolo em cima da mesa velha que se encontrava no centro da cabana, enquanto o gigante se sentava no sofá.

Harry queria dizer obrigado, mas foi interrompido pela irmã, que se aproximou do sofá.

—Quem é você?-perguntou ela curiosa e Harry arregalou os olhos apavorado.

Mas o medo de Harry diminuiu consideravelmente quando o gigante deu uma risada abafada.

—É verdade, não me apresentei.Rúbeo Hagrid, Guardião das Chaves e das Terras de Hogwarts.-disse e apertou com vontade a mão de Cathy, de modo que ela arregalou os olhos diante da cena.

Depois que o gigante soltou sua mão, Cathy olhou apavorada para o seu irmão, pedindo ajuda.

—Desculpe, mas...ainda não sabemos quem o senhor é.-disse Harry, com cautela, se aproximando do sofá.

—Me chamem de Hagrid, e já lhe disse que sou o Guardião das Chaves e Terras de Hogwarts!É claro que vocês sabem tudo sobre Hogwarts.-disse o gi...Hagrid.

—Desculpe, não.- disse agora Cathy, e Hagrid pareceu chocado.

—Ora, nunca se perguntaram onde seus pais aprenderam tudo?-perguntou Hagrid nervoso.

—Tudo o quê?-perguntaram Harry e Cathy juntos.

—Vocês são bruxos.-disse Hagrid.

E assim, a vida dos dois muda completamente, e se deparam com uma vida totalmente diferente, mas de certa forma melhor do que jamais sonharam.

Passam por muita coisa, diversas aventuras com seus mais novos amigos e muitas coisa difíceis para aprender, mas no final, começam a se acostumar à essa nova vida.

* * *

**N/A: Olá novamente!Bom, conseui terminar o cap antes de meia-noite...são exatamente 23:58. rsrsrs**

**Bom, eu não ia e nem vou colocar discrições minuciosas dos 3 primeiros anos deles dois em Hogwarts, iss doi só para você ter uma idéia da vida deles.**

**No próximo cap. , q eu vou começar agora, já vai começar deles no quarto ano e é ai que aparece o Cedriquinho *-***

**Até o próximo cap.**

**Deixem Reviews...**

**xoxo,**

**R.M.M  
**


	3. A Copa Mundial de Quadribol

**A Copa Mundial de Quadribol**

_Pov Cathy_

—Ahhh!-acordei gritando novamente.

Corri até o quarto onde Harry dormia com Rony, ofegante. Quando adentrei o quarto, todos olharam para mim preocupados.

—O que aconteceu, Cathy?-Mione —minha melhor amiga— perguntou, preocupada.

Eu só consegui olhar para Harry, assustada.

—Harry?-ela tentou novamente, mas Harry, suado e ofegante, assim como eu, não pode responder.

—Aquele sonho de novo?-perguntou Harry, e eu só assenti.

Hermione olhou de mim para Harry sem entender.

—Hm, não faço a menor idéia do que vocês estão falando. Mas você vai me explicar tudo direitinho depois. Agora você tem que se arrumar, daqui a pouco estamos saindo, isso vale para vocês dois também!-disse ela, autoritária, me rebocando para o quarto onde eu dormia com a Gina.

Meia hora depois, estávamos eu, Mione,Harry e Rony saindo da casa dos Weasley, encontrando o Sr. Weasley, Gina e os gêmeos Weasley —Fred e Jorge— nos esperando do lado de fora.

—Que demora meninos!Venham, venham, já estamos atrasados.- disse o Sr. Weasley, se virando e começando a caminhar na direção do bosque atrás da casa dos Weasley.

Nós os seguimos,eu, Mione e Gina bem atrás do , Rony e Harry atrás de nós e os gêmeos atrás deles.

Enquanto eu explicava o meu sonho —que eu estranhamente compartilhava com o Harry toda noite— nós caminhávamos, seguido o .

De repente, avistamos um homem, enquanto o o cumprimenta, olho para Mione me perguntando se ela sabe quem é, mas ela só levanta os ombros.

—Gente, esse aqui é Amos Diggory, trabalha comigo no ministério.-disse o Sr. Weasley, gesticulando para o homem.

Então, do nada, cai algo da árvore próxima ao , ou melhor, cai alguém, me fazendo dar um pulo para trás,quase caindo.

—Ah!E você deve ser Cedric Diggory!Muito prazer em conhecê-lo!-disse o Sr. Weasley, me fazendo automaticamente levantar os olhos.

Eu sabia que conhecia esse sobrenome de algum lugar, agora,olhando para o tal do Cedric, me lembrei de onde.

Cedric Diggory, o apanhador da Lufa-lufa, para quem eu perdi o pomo no jogo do ano passado, por causa de um maldito dementador.

Odiei ter que ver a cara do Olívio depois disso, mas não posso culpar o Cedric por isso, ele não sabia e foi ele que me salvou.

Isso mesmo, eu cai da minha vassoura. E se não fosse ele para me pegar, ainda estariam tirando os meus restos do campo de quadribol.

Ele é bem bonito, a maioria das garotas de Hogwarts babam por ele, acho que tem haver com os músculos, ou o jeito sério e calado dele. Não sei, mas não sou uma dessas garotas, afinal eu nem conheço ele direito.

Ele me olhou e sorriu, eu para variar corei, sorrindo timidamente.

—Bom, é melhor irmos logo, não queremos perder a chave de portal!-disse o Sr. Diggory, se virando e subindo um pequeno morrinho.

Todos os seguimos, e pude ouvir as zoações dos gêmeos com o Cedric, que ignorava-os veemente.

Quando chegamos no topo do morrinho, todos se juntaram em volta de uma bota velha, cada um tocando em pelo menos uma parte da bota. Isso, é claro, tirando eu e Harry, que não sabíamos o que fazer.

—Harry, Cathy!Rápido,segurem na bota!-exclamou o e eu e Harry fizemos o que ele mandou.

Na hora em que fui segurar na bota, a minha mão esbarrou na do Cedric, nós nos olhamos por 1 segundo e quando eu ia pedir desculpas, tudo a minha volta começou a girar e eu me agarrei à bota.

—Soltem!-gritou o Sr. Weasley, e eu relutantemente relaxei meus dedos, me deixando cair com tudo na grama.

Ainda na grama, ao erguer os olhos, vejo o , o Sr. Diggory e Cedric caminhando graciosamente pelos céus em direção a grama.

Abaixo a cabeça emburrada, tendo certeza que a minha decida não foi assim tão graciosa. Tento me levantar, mas caio novamente.

Me preparo para tentar novamente, quando vejo uma mão estendida à minha frente, oferecendo ajuda. Ergo os olhos e encontro Cedric, com seu lindo sorriso.

—Obrigada.-murmuro, enquanto ele me ajuda a levantar.

—Não precisa agradecer. Ainda estou te devendo pelo jogo do ano passado lembra?-diz ele, caminhando do meu lado.

—Ah, não está não. Foi um acidente e você até me ajudou. Eu que te devo uma.-eu disse, meio desconcertada pelo seu sorriso.

Ele só sorriu mais e olhou pra frente, ainda caminhando do meu lado.

—Minha barraca é aqui Arthur.-disse o .

—Certo. Nos vemos no jogo então.-respondeu o .

—Te vejo no jogo.-disse Cedric e eu assenti.

E, inesperadamente, ele me deu um beijo rápido na bochecha e se foi, me deixando estática na frente da sua barraca.

—Vamos amiga, depois você pode voltar aqui para vê-lo!-disse Mione brincando e me puxando, enquanto Gina ria.

Chegamos na barraca, e eu não conseguia acreditar.

—Eu adoro magia.-ouvi Harry murmurar e concordei.

A barraca, que parecia minúscula por fora, era como uma casa por dentro, tinha os quartos, a cozinha, tinha até banheiro...

Ficamos relaxando na barraca —no meu caso dormindo— até a hora do jogo.

Agora estávamos nos dirigindo à entrada do estádio, onde o tinha marcado com o .

Finalmente chegamos à entrada, e todos começaram a subir a escada. De repente Cedric apareceu do meu lado.

—E ai?Ansiosa pelo jogo?-perguntou ele, sorrindo como sempre.

E como sempre eu fiquei completamente desconcertada com o seu sorriso, mas ainda assim consegui formular uma resposta descente.

—Hm, claro. Essa é a primeira vez que assisto um jogo de quadribol fora da escola.-eu disse olhando para os degraus.

—Hm, então suponho que você não tenha um time ainda não?-ele falou risonho, e eu não contive o impulso de olhar o seu rosto.

Que impulsos estranhos são esses quando eu estou com ele?Eu hein!

—Exato.-respondi,tímida.

—Bom, se você quer a minha opinião, os Irlandeses são os mais cotados da Copa esse ano.-ele disse, se apoiando no meu ombro e murmurando no meu ouvido.

—Hm.-foi a única coisa que consegui pronunciar.

Por Merlim!Como esse garoto consegue me deixar sem fala assim?

—Então os gêmeos cicatriz vieram ver a copa, não é?-disse uma voz arrastada atrás de nós.

Todos nos viramos e demos de cara com Draco Malfoy e seu querido pai.

—Até onde vocês vão hein?-perguntou Malfoy, em deboche.

—Vejam pelo lado positivo: Se chover, serão os primeiros a saber.-disse o Malfoy pai, cinicamente.

—Nós vamos ficar no camarote do ministro, foi um convite do próprio Cornélio Fudge!-se gabou Malfoy.

—Não se gabe, Draco. Não tem porque com essas pessoas.-disse Malfoy, sem nem olhar na nossa cara, e saiu.

—E você,Potterzinha?Não quer ir para o camarote comigo?-perguntou Draco, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Percebi Cedric ficar rígido atrás de mim, o que eu certamente não entendi, mas preferi responder o Malfoy agora e pensar nisso depois.

—Nem em um milhão de anos, Malfoy.-disse revirando os olhos e me virei, voltando a subir as escadas.

Cedric não voltou a falar comigo até chegarmos lá em cima, onde ele ficou do meu lado. Quando os Irlandeses entraram em campo eu percebi que o Cedric gritou e comemorou, e eu não sei por quê eu fiz o mesmo. Quando ele viu que eu tinha feito também, sorriu.

—Decidiu torcer pelos Irlandeses?-perguntou ele,com um sorriso torto lindo e os olhos cinzentos brilhando.

—Eles são os mais cotados da copa!-falei, não conseguindo evitar retribuir o sorriso.

Ele riu, e depois começou a prestar atenção no jogo. Eu tentei fazer o mesmo, mas era difícil com ele ao meu lado.

O que será que está dando em mim hein?Por que meu coração está acelerado, por que eu me sinto nauseada, mas de um jeito bom?

E desde quando da pra ficar nauseada de um jeito bom?

Oh,meu Merlim!Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo comigo!

Passei o jogo todo divagando, e quando percebi, estava de volta à barraca, sem saber como cheguei ali.

Agora, pensando bem, acho que me lembro vagamente de ter me despedido de Cedric e seguido em direção à barraca.

Estava deitada numa das muitas camas da barraca, enquanto Fred e Jorge zoavam o Rony, quando o entra desesperado.

—Não são os Irlandeses que estão fazendo todo este estardalhaço.-falou ele.-Saiam da barraca e corram em direção da Chave de Portal. Fred, Jorge, vocês cuidam da Gina.

E depois de dizer isso saiu.

Nós saímos da barraca e imediatamente fomos arrastados por uma multidão de bruxos. Eles me empurravam, me arrastando para o lado errado, para longe dos outros.

De repente,alguém pisa no meu pé,me fazendo tropeçar e torcer o tornozelo, caindo. As pessoas passam correndo por mim,ainda no chão, e chutam a minha cabeça direto, tudo começa a ficar preto.

—Cathy!-ouço uma voz distante e começo a tentar abrir os olhos.

Abro os olhos e minha visão está embaçada, tudo que consigo ver é um vulto. Depois consigo focalizar e reconheço o Cedric ajoelhado ao meu lado.

—Cathy, está me ouvindo?- murmura Cedric, ainda preocupado ao meu lado.

—Sim...Ai!Meu tornozelo!-digo e tento me levantar, sentindo uma dor excruciante vinda do meu tornozelo.

—Nós temos que sair daqui.-diz Cedric, olhando em volta.

—Eu não consigo Cedric!Acho que quebrei o meu tornozelo...-eu digo, praticamente gemendo de tanta dor.

—Hm.-ele murmura, olhando para frente.

Depois ele se volta para mim novamente, e me pega no colo. Eu, com medo de cair, me agarro em seu pescoço, ainda sentido muita dor.

De repente, avistamos Harry, Rony e Hermione mais à frente.

—Cathy!-grita Harry quando me vê no colo de Cedric.-O que aconteceu?

—Acho que ela quebrou o tornozelo. -diz Cedric me olhando preocupado.

Eu mordo os lábios, tentando não gritar.

Hermione ia falar algo, quando ouvimos vozes gritando: "Estupefaça!". E nos abaixamos —leia-se: o Cedric me abaixou junto com ele—, desviando do feitiço.

Ao levantar vemos um círculo de bruxos a nossa volta, apontando suas varinhas em nossa direção.

—Parem!É o meu filho!-gritou o Sr. Weasley, saindo do círculo.

—E o meu!Cedric!-disse também o Sr. Diggory, acompanhando o Sr. Weasley.

—Vocês foram pegos na cena do crime!O que têm a dizer em sua defesa?-perguntou um homem de chapéu coco e bigodinho, apontando a varinha para Cedric.

"Crime?Que crime?" eu queria perguntar, mas sabia que se tentasse abrir a boca tudo que sairia seria um grito de dor.

—Crime?Que crime?-perguntou Harry.

Ah!Como eu amo o meu irmão!

—É a marca dele, Harry.-disse Hermione, apontando para uma marca no céu.

—Aqueles homens, encapuzados, estavam com ele também?São seguidores dele?-perguntou ele e o Sr. Weasley só assentiu.

—, você não acha mesmo que esses adolescentes conjuraram a marca negra não?-perguntou o , se dirigindo ao homem de bigodinho.

Esse só negou e abaixou a varinha.

—Havia um homem!Há pouco , ali!-disse Harry,apontando, e o amontoado de bruxos foi atrás.

—Bom, temos que ir!-disse o Sr. Weasley.

—Ced!-gritou alguém, atrás de nós.

Nos viramos e era Cho Chang, uma bruxa da corvinal que o Harry está afim. Só não sabia que ela conhecia o Cedric.

—Por que você está com essa garota no colo?-perguntou Cho, ... ofendida?

—Uh...Por que...hm...-gaguejou Cedric.

A pergunta é: Por que ele gaguejou?Ele não está fazendo nada errado!Era só falar a verdade.

Como eu vi que ele não ia falar, e ela começava a me olhar com cada vez mais ódio, resolvi tentar abrir a minha boca.

—Eu quebrei o tornozelo...-falei gemendo, tentando ao máximo não gritar.-Ele só estava me ajudando a voltar para a chave de portal...

—Ah...-murmurou insatisfeita.-Ced, meus pais estão te esperando. Você vai jantar lá em casa hoje, lembra?

—Ah...-ele murmurou, olhou para mim e para Cho, para mim e para a Cho, indeciso.

E cada vez ela ficava mais nervosa,mais nervosa e mais nervosa.

Como não queria que ele perdesse o jantar na casa da namorada — pelos olhares dela eu percebi que eles namoravam—, resolvi decidir por ele.

—Pode me largar Cedric,o Harry me ajuda a chegar até a chave de portal não é?-falei,tentando soar o mais firme possível.

—Claro. Pode colocar ela no chão Cedric, obrigado pela ajuda.-falou Harry, um pouco seco.

Ele me olhou por uns segundos e depois tentou me colocar no chão. Ainda agarrada em seu pescoço, ele soltou as minha pernas gentilmente, e eu soltei uma mão do pescoço dele para tentar me apoiar em Harry, depois soltei a outra para apoiar as duas no Harry,só que eu, desastrada do jeito que sou, tropecei com o pé bom e cai no chão.

—AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritei quando o meu tornozelo quebrado bateu no chão.

E depois, a dor que se seguiu foi tão forte, mais tão forte, que eu apaguei.

* * *

**N/A:Então...esse foi o primeiro de muitos capítulos com o Ced!**

**É tão fofo o modo como ele se precoupa com a Cathy não é?**

**O próximo só vai sair com Reviews...**

**Então, comecem a clicar nesse linkzinho azul aii em baixo U_U**

**xoxo,**

**R.M.M  
**


	4. AVISO

**Dear Readers  
**

Por motivos pessoais, eu mudei o meu nickname, ou seja, o meu pseudônimo.

Agora sou conhecida como .Salvatore(K.S.S).

Provavelmente não mudarei mais esse nome, e peço desculpas a quem esta mudança tiver causado problemas ou desagrado.

Obrigado pela atenção.

P.S:Terminarei o capítulo na segunda e, provavelmente,até terça estarei postando.

Xoxo,

Agora **K.S.S**


	5. De volta à Hogwarts:Um ótimo ano

**De volta à Hogwarts:Um ótimo ano**

_Pov Cathy_

Acordei na cama de Gina, sem entender como tinha chego lá. Reparei que estava só de camisola, e que o meu tornozelo estava enfaixado e já não doía tanto assim.

Troquei de roupa —colocando a calça com cuidado, não queria piorar a situação do meu tornozelo—, e desci mancando, procurando alguém que pudesse me explicar o que aconteceu.

Encontrei a Sra. Weasley preparando o almoço, na cozinha, enquanto cantava alegremente uma música das Esquisitonas.

—Oh, querida!Que bom que você acordou!-exclamou, ao me ver entrar na cozinha, mancando.-Como você está?

Me senti melhor ao vê-la se preocupando comigo, apesar que nesses 3 anos ela sempre fez isso. Ainda não estava acostumada a ter alguém se preocupando comigo.

—Estou melhor, obrigada.-disse, sorrindo.-Mas eu não me lembro de ter chegado aqui ontem.

—Oh!Por que não se senta?Eu já posso botar o seu almoço. Não precisa esperar os outros voltarem. Quer?-perguntou a mulher, meiga.

Eu estava a ponto de recusar, mas meu estômago roncou baixinho, e percebi que estava com muita fome.

—Hm, vou querer sim. Obrigado.-eu disse, e ela se virou para suas panelas novamente.

—Bom, querida. Não se lembra de como chegou aqui certo?-ela perguntou, de costas, e eu assenti.-Qual é a ultima coisa que você se lembra?

—Bom, a última coisa de que me lembro, é de cair...e apagar.-eu disse, lembrando-me da noite anterior, ou teria sido há mais tempo?

—Bom, então. Não sei o que aconteceu com você depois que você apagou.-ela disse se virando para mim, e colocando um prato à minha frente.

—Só sei que você chegou aqui desmaiada, te carregaram até a cama da Gina, eu e as garotas trocamos a sua roupa e cuidamos do seu tornozelo.-disse ela, novamente virada para as panelas.

Eu só assenti, enquanto começava a comer. Estava deliciosa, a comida da é a melhor comida que eu já provei, perdendo talvez, para a de Hogwarts.

Assim que eu acabei de comer, me ofereci para lavar o prato, mas ela não deixou, e eu só continuei sentada na mesa.

Então, enquanto olhava o tampo da mesa e relembrava o que aconteceu ontem à noite —com um sorriso, que por mais que quisesse não conseguia tirar do rosto— , Harry, Hermione, Rony, Fred e Jorge entram pela porta da cozinha, seguidos pelo Sr. Weasley.

—Onde vocês estavam?-perguntei, saindo de meus devaneios.

Harry me olhou e sorriu preocupado, e lá vem, Lílian se apoderando do corpo do meu irmão novamente.

—Como você está, mana?Consegue andar direito?Ainda está doendo?-ele disse, exagerado.

Isso, é claro, depois de correr em minha direção, me abraçar e me dar um beijo na testa. Agora me diz:Alguém tem um irmão mais exagerado do que o meu?

—Harry!Calma,ok?Primeiro:foi só o meu tornozelo, eu não estive e nem vou estar a beira da morte!Segundo:da pra controlar esses seus genes?-disse fingindo estar séria e brincando no final.

Ele riu e se sentou do meu lado, Mione veio se sentar do meu outro lado, e Rony sentou ao lado do Harry.

—Então!-disse olhando pro Harry, que me olhou confuso. Me virei para Mione. –Onde vocês estavam?

—Comprando o material, as cartas de Hogwarts chegaram hoje de manhã.- disse Mione, erguendo as sacolas para eu ver.

Olhei para ela desesperada, por favor que ela tenha comprado o meu material, e não deixado para aqueles seres do meu lado direito.

—Você que escolheu o meu material, não é?-perguntei, olhando séria para ela.

—Claro.-ela respondeu rindo.-Você achou mesmo que eu deixaria eles escolherem o seu material?

Suspirei aliviada e ri também, depois olhei para Harry, acusadoramente.

—Hey!Eu não comprei nada que você não compraria, a Mione não deixou!-ele disse, erguendo as mão em sua defesa.

—Ai, Mione!O que eu faria sem você!-disse, abraçando minha melhor amiga.

Ela riu e disse:

—É!Mas não consegui controlar aquele trasgo ali!-apontando para Rony.

Já ele, começou a ficar vermelho e a encarou com raiva.

—Ele comprou uma pena que escreve todas as respostas certas, sabe?Basta você colocar a pena sobre um pedaço de pergaminho e fazer a pergunta, e ela responde certo.-continuou ela, revirando os olhos.

Eu estava chocada, como ele pode ser tão burro de acreditar que isso é verdade?

—Ai, Ronald!Sério que você acreditou?-perguntei, e ele ficou mais vermelho, se é que era possível.

Ok, eu oficialmente desisto de Ronald Weasley.

—Mas ai, mudando de assunto...Quer ir lá em cima ver o que eu comprei para você?-ela disse, naturalmente, mas nos olhos dela eu podia ver que a tradução certa era:

"Quer ir lá em cima comigo, assim eu posso te contar o que aconteceu ontem depois que você apagou?"

Eu adoro quando a Mione faz essas coisas, parece que ela lê a minha mente, às vezes eu considero mesmo que ela seja legimens...

—Claro.-concordei, nós começamos a nos levantar quando ouvimos um pigarro.

Olhamos para o lugar de onde tinha vindo e encontramos a , colocando uma panela gigante na mesa.

—Cathy, você já almoçou, mas os outros não.-ela me disse, sorrindo, e eu corei.-Por que vocês duas não se sentam, você, Mione, almoça e a Cathy espera por você, depois vocês podem ir lá para cima fofocar.

Eu e a Mione nos sentamos, coradas, e ela começou a por a comida no prato, enquanto me contava como tinha sido a ida deles para o Beco Diagonal.

Quando ela acabou de comer —ainda bem, porque eu já estava quicando na cadeira, e nem sabia o por quê de tanta ansiedade—, nós subimos pro quarto da Gina, que tinha ficado conversando com os meninos lá em baixo.

Eu me sentei na única cama do quarto e ela sentou na minha frente, pegando as sacolas e derramando em cima da cama.

—Então, o que aconteceu ontem, depois que eu apaguei?-perguntei, fingindo desinteresse, enquanto olhava as penas e livros que ela tinha comprado para mim.

—Você está muito interessada nisso né?Vi que não parava quieta durante o almoço...-começou , sorrindo travessa.-Bom, quando Cedric percebeu que você tinha desmaiado, ficou louco. Começou a murmurar coisas como: "Eu já sabia que isso ia acontecer e tal" e te pegou no colo novamente. A Cho ficou puta!

—Oops!Acho que atrapalhei o jantar perfeito com os pais dela não?-falei, fingindo culpa.

Hermione riu. Nós duas não gostávamos da Cho, ela era um hipócritazinha, mas quem a odiava mais era Gina, por isso sempre ficávamos fazendo piadinha da Chang para animar ela.

—Mas continuando, mesmo com a Chang insistindo que os pais dela estavam esperando, ele não te largou, e continuou dizendo que ia te levar em casa. Depois de tanta demora, os pais da Chang vieram ver o que estava acontecendo, e o Cedric explicou tudo para eles, que entenderam. Então Cedric te trouxe para cá, sendo seguido pela Chang e os pais, e ele só foi embora com a ela depois de ter certeza que você ia ficar bem.-ela terminou, depois me olhou travessa.-Amiga, ele está gamado em você!

Eu só ri e revirei os olhos.

—Ele não faz o meu tipo.- disse fazendo pose e jogando o cabelo para trás.—Qual é?A Cho é o par perfeito para ele!A mais popular e perfeitinha e o mais popular e perfeitinho!

Ela riu e nós resolvemos arrumar nossas malas, mas tarde Gina se juntou à nós. Quando acabamos já estava de noite, então só tomamos banho e fomos dormir.

* * *

Acordei, descansada. Me espreguicei, e me levantei, reparando que nenhuma das meninas tinha acordado ainda.

Peguei a minha roupa e me troquei no banheiro, saindo do quarto sem fazer barulho. Desci as escadas e vi que ainda estava amanhecendo.

Nossa!Eu acordei muito cedo...Pensando bem, eu dormi muito bem hoje, eu nem tive pesadelos nem nada...

Encontrei Harry encostado no batente da porta da sala, olhando pro céu, já vestido decentemente.

Ele olhou para trás quando meu ouviu aproximar-me dele e abriu os braços. Eu sorri e corri em sua direção, o abraçando forte.

Eu adorava esses momentos sozinha com o meu irmão, ele é a única família que me resta, praticamente, e eu não sei como viveria sem ele.

—Madrugou também?-perguntou ele, sorrindo para mim.

—Sim, não me pergunte o por quê que eu também não sei.- disse, satisfeita, me aconchegando mais nele.

Passamos um bom tempo assim, a Sra. Weasley já tinha descido para fazer o café—ela não nos interrompeu— quando nós ouvimos o resto dos ocupantes da casa descendo.

—Eca, vocês são irmãos!-disse Fred, fingindo estar enojado.

—É, nós não somos obrigados a ver essa cena explícita de incesto!-completou Jorge, como sempre.

Eu ia bater neles, mas a Sra. Weasley já tinha feito isso por mim, e agora eles estavam calados.

Todos tomamos café juntos, depois foi uma correria para por todas as malas no carro, se arrumar, nos certificar que não tinhamos esquecido nada...Enfim, quando chegamos na plataforma estava praticamente em cima da hora.

—Vão, vão! O trem já vai sair!-gritou a Sra. Weasley.

Nos despedimos dela e subimos no trem, eu fiquei por ultimo, tentando subir a minha mala pelos degraus.

—Quer ajuda?-sugeriu Harry e eu neguei com a cabeça.

Ele só suspirou e saiu. Ele odiava quando eu resolvia fazer as coisas sozinha, sem pedir a ajuda dele. Mas qual é, eu quero ser um pouco independente né?

Já estava a ponto de desistir e deixar a minha mala ai, quando ela começou a se mover. Eu já estava quase comemorando que tinha conseguido sozinha quando olho para trás e vejo Cedric levantando a mala.

—Bloody Hell!-murmuro irritada, franzindo a testa.

—Poxa!Pensei que fosse ouvir um "obrigado".-ele disse fazendo graça e eu o encarei.

—Eu queria ter conseguido sozinha!-eu disse, emburrada.

—Quer que eu desça ela de novo?-ele perguntou, confuso.

Lindo Cathy!Você estava crucificando o garoto porque ele te ajudou!

—Não, desculpa. Eu sou meio esquentadinha às vezes, muito obrigado pela ajuda.- eu disse, meio envergonhada.

—Sem está o seu tornozelo?-ele perguntou, andando o meu lado enquanto eu arrastava a minha mala pelos corredores do trem.

—Bem melhor, obrigada.-agradeci, sorrindo e continuei, meio sem-graça.-Eu...hã...tenho que ir...Meus amigos já devem estar preocupados, pensando que eu cai ou algo assim.

—Hum, claro. –ele concordou, parecendo...decepcionado?

Coisa da sua cabeça, Cathy.

Andei até a minha cabine—vulgo a cabine dos garotos, que era facilmente identificada pelas vozes exaltadas de Rony e Mione, provavelmente brigando de novo.

—Brigando de novo?-perguntei quando entrei.

Hermione só revirou os olhos para mim, e eu ri.

—Demorou para conseguir subir a mala?-perguntou Harry, brincando.

Eu, em um ato muito infantil, dei a língua para ele e comecei a conversar com Mione.

—Bom, o Prof. Snape não vai reclamar se a minha redação tiver alguns metros a mais, não é?-ela disse, corando.

—Bom, eu não sei. Ele procura todo e qualquer motivo para reclamar de grifinórios.-eu disse, dando de ombros.-Mas da minha ele não tem o que reclamar, eu escrevi exatamente o que ele pediu!

Mione estava a ponto de responder, quando algo na conversa de Harry e Rony me chamou a atenção.

—...Ele é o melhor apanhador do mundo, não tem quem se compare à ele!Vítor Krum!-dizia Rony, bestificado, quando eu ri, desafiadora.

—Por favor né, Rony?-eu perguntei, rindo arrogante e me virando para ele.- O cara não tem profissionalismo nenhum, ele perdeu o jogo pro time dele só porque a Mione disse para ele pegar o pomo!Ele só quer saber da popularidade e de garotas, não está nem aí pro quadribol!

—Não é verdade!-disse Rony, com as orelhas pegando fogo.

—Claro que é!E além do mais, apanhadores não podem ser altos como ele!Isso não contribui para a velocidade do jogador, percebeu como ele era lento?Até eu ganhava dele!- disse, convencida.

—Tem algo contra apanhadores altos?-perguntou uma voz conhecida, vindo da porta, eu me virei.

Ótimo, Cedric Diggory estava na porta ouvindo meu discurso todo, estava muito vermelha agora. Pior, os amigos dele, os artilheiros do time da Lufa-lufa, estavam a seu lado e riam muito.

—Bom,...é...Eu não estava falando de você...Eu nunca te colocaria nessa categoria e...-eu comecei a tentar explicar.

—Eu sei que eu não estou nessa categoria.-falou convencido, e eu parei na hora.

Espera um pouco!Ele veio aqui para me zoar né?Com os amigos dele junto, provavelmente para me jogar na cara a vitória do ano passado...Não devia ter acreditado no humilde e meigo Cedric.

Me endireitei na hora e o olhei altiva.

—Ihh!Pronto!Baixou o James agora!-falou Harry, prevendo o que viria a seguir.

—Na verdade, você se encaixa perfeitamente nessa categoria, a dos convencidos e egocêntricos, e assim como o Krum, provavelmente não sabe jogar nada!-falei arrogante.

Ele levantou a sobrancelha em surpresa, e fez a única coisa que podia para piorar a situação, me desvalorizou.

—Olha quem fala...-começou se aproximando de mim.-Se eu me lembro bem, eu que peguei o pomo no jogo do ano passado, lembra?

Sabia que ele ia jogar isso na minha cara, e como o esperado, fiquei puta.

—Ah, então é assim?Você só consegue ganhar quando o seu adversário cai da vassoura?-falei irritada, e ele arregalou os olhos, percebendo o que tinha dito. Ele estava prestes a retirar o que tinha dito quando eu continuei.-Então se prepare Diggory, porque esse ano, não vai ter dementador que me faça perder o pomo.

Depois de dizer isso, empurrei o peitoral dele com toda a minha força —o que fez com que ele caísse em cima dos seus amigos,quando eu me irrito eu libero tanta adrenalina que seria capaz de levantar um carro— e sai.

—Cara, você fez a pior coisa que você podia ter feito.-eu ouvi Rony dizer, enquanto eu me distanciava da cabine.

Comecei a andar pelo corredor, sem sabe para onde estava indo, tentando conter a minha raiva.

—O que foi, Potterzinha?É o seu tornozelo?-ouvi uma voz arrastada perguntar em deboche atrás de mim.

Me virei e encontrei quem eu esperava: Malfoy.

—Nada que te interesse,Malfoy.-eu disse, irritada.

Ele só riu e se aproximou,olhando para baixo enquanto passava a língua pelos lábios —ele não estava com os capangas hoje—, e quando estava perto o bastante, ele passou a mão pelo meu rosto, como se ele estivesse me acariciando.

Eu petrifiquei, e só consegui olhar para ele, que estava com um brilho diferente nos olhos, enquanto ele continuava me acariciando.

—Tudo que diz respeito a você, me interessa.-ele disse, arrogante.

Eu acordei e afastei a mão dele, sem largar o seu pulso.

—Pois arrume outro que te informe sobre ela.-eu disse e sai.

Só consegui ouvir a risada dele, enquanto desfilava —ainda puta— pelos corredores.

Agora, que merda foi essa?Draco Malfoy me acariciando?Cedric Diggory me esnobando?Estou vendo que esse ano vai ser ótimo!

Pelo menos vou ter a chance de acabar com os dois no campo de quadribol.

Parei na frente da minha cabine e entrei, me jogando com tudo no banco e fechando os olhos, pretendendo dormir o resto da viagem.

Não consegui. Simplesmente não consegui dormir. Mesmo de olhos fechados eu sabia que meus amigos estavam me encarando.

Já que não conseguiria dormir, abri os olhos, encarando-os como se nada tivesse acontecido.

—Você está bem?-perguntou Harry, preocupado, como sempre.

—To ótima!-respondi, e depois resolvi fazer piada.-Lílian!

O que parece não ter dado certo, já que todos me encaravam ainda mais preocupados. Ótimo!

—Bom, eu vou procurar a Gina!-disse Hermione se levantando, depois olhou para Rony, incisiva.-Você não tinha que procurar o Fred e o Jorge?

Rony olhou confuso para ela, depois de um tempo murmurou um "Ah!", se levantou e saiu, com Mione em seu encalço.

—É incrível como eles sabem a hora exata de nos deixar sozinhos, não é?-murmurei, olhando para o Harry.

Ele não disse nada, só abriu os braços, em um convite silencioso para um abraço.

Um convite que eu aceitei sem discutir, me jogando em seus braços, amo mesmo tempo em que lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo meu rosto.

—Você sabe que não deve levar o que aquele idiota disse a sério!-disse Harry, me apertando mais em seu abraço.

—Eu sei!É só que...Como uma pessoa pode mudar tanto em minutos?Ele me enganou direitinho, me fez de idiota!-disse, parando de chorar.

—Esquece isso. Acho que você já deu uma lição nele,...James!-ele falou, brincando, e eu ri.

Essa é uma brincadeira nossa. Ano passado, Sirius falou que eu tinha a personalidade arrogante do James e o Harry a personalidade meiga da Lílian, então, quando essas personalidades ficam muito evidentes, nós dizemos que baixou a Lílian ou baixou o James. É um modo de relembrar nossos pais com carinho.

Meus olhos estão começando a ficar pesados, eu vou... dormir...Apaguei.

* * *

—Cathy!Acorda, Cathy!-eu ouvi alguém dizer, murmurei alguma coisa e tentei voltar a dormir.

—Acorda Cathy!Vamos!Acorda, acorda!-disse uma outra voz,que eu reconheci como a de Harry, me chacoalhando.

Tentei voltar a dormir, mas o meu sono tinha ido embora.

Abri os olhos e me levantei irritada, assustando todos ali. Olhei em volta, imaginando o por quê de me acordarem.

Foi quando olhei para as montanhas e o céu escuro pela janela que percebi que devíamos estar chegando.

—_Saiam!_-sibilei, sem querer, em língua de cobra.

Eu fazia isso sem querer ás vezes, para mim era natural, mais natural que o próprio inglês. Me pegava sibilando para as pessoas às vezes, que se assustavam.

—Hã?O quê?-murmurou Rony, confuso.

—Eu preciso me vestir, saiam!-vociferei, em inglês dessa vez.

Eles saíram, sem nem tentar argumentar nada, acho que estão com medo de mim...Por que será?

Enquanto me vestia, eu me perguntava por que a minha habilidade de ofidioglota era tão forte.

Harry e eu sempre falamos com cobras, mas eu sempre tive mais facilidade. Ao contrário de Harry, que só consegue falar com cobras se estiver frente a frente com uma, eu falo fluentemente e quando quero.

Ás vezes eu falo assim quando quero confessar algo à Harry, pra ter certeza de que só ele vai ouvir.

Na maioria das vezes que falo sem querer, são quando eu estou com raiva ou assustada.

Por que será que isso só acontece comigo?

Uma batida na porta interrompeu a minha linha de pensamento.

Deve ser o Harry.

—Entre, Harry.-falei, enquanto tentava colocar a minha mala na prateleira acima dos bancos.

Eu sou muito baixinha, e a prateleira é lá no alto, o que dificulta, sem falar no peso da mala.

—Eu te ajudo.-disse uma voz atrás de mim.

Opa!Essa não é a voz do Harry!É a voz do...CEDRIC!

Me virei rapidamente assim com essa revelação, e como sou muito desajeitada, deixei a mala cair, batendo na minha cabeça.

—Bloody Hell.-sibilei, em língua de cobra.

—Você está bem?-perguntou Cedric, se aproximando e colocando a mão na minha testa, bem onde a mala bateu.

Levantei a cabeça, procurando seus olhos que estavam focados no hematoma que começava a se formar na minha testa.

—O que faz aqui?-perguntei, tentando me concentrar e não ficar deslumbrada com a aproximação.-Diggory.

Ele baixou o olhar, sorrindo melancólico, fixando seu olhar no meu.

—Hã...Eu vim me desculpar. Não devia ter jogado aquilo na sua cara, eu sei que foi um acidente, na verdade, eu não sei por que...

—Você não queria parecer fraco na frente dos seus amigos.- falei calma, o interrompendo.

Ele me olhou culpado, os olhos brilhantes tristes, quase implorando pelo meu perdão.

—Eu te desculpo.-eu disse, me rendendo.-Mas por favor, por favor, não faça de novo.

Ele sorriu e assentiu. O trem parou.

—Tenho que ir.-ele disse.-Nos vemos depois.

Eu assenti, meio aérea e ele sorriu.

Logo depois, Harry, Rony e Hermione chegaram, pegamos todas as nossas malas —eu tive a ajuda de Harry para pegar a minha, ela é muito pesada—, fomos para as carruagens e seguimos em direção a Hogwarts.

Eu tinha coberto o hematoma na minha testa com o meu cabelo, não queria que eles, principalmente o Harry, filho de Lílian, vissem.

Já no salão principal,logo depois da seleção dos primeiranistas, comíamos o delicioso banquete que Hogwarts oferecia.

—Bom,-começou Dumbledore.-Tenho uma notícia muito importante para lhes dar. Hogwarts esse ano sediará um evento legendário: O Torneio Tribruxo.

Uma salva de palmas interrompeu o seu discurso.

—Vamos impor algumas regras, mas falaremos disto mais tarde.-ele continuou.-Agora vamos dar as boas-vindas à Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Beaubaxton e sua elegante diretora: Madame Maxime.

Entraram pela porta um grupo de garotas, todas de azul, desfilando até uma mesa, seguidas por uma mulher enorme, maior que Hagrid.

—E à delegação da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Durmstrong e ao meu amigo e diretor:Igor Karkaroff!

A porta se abriu e entraram por ela um grupo de garotos, seguidos por...Oh, meu merlim!

Vítor Krum?

Quando todos os visitantes estavam acomodados, Dumbledore reiniciou seu discurso.

—O Torneio Tribuxo é composto por 3 provas, que 3 campeões, cada um de uma das escolas participantes, vão ter que enfrentar.

Eu olhei para Cedric, e não me surpreendi ao vê-lo atento ao discurso, com um brilho diferente, de desafio, no olhar.

—Os que quiserem se inscrever no torneio...-continuou ele, puxando a capa que cobria algo no centro do salão, revelando um enorme cálice, que liberava lindas chamas azuis da boca,-...devem pôr seu nome neste cálice. Mas eu lhes aviso: Não se inscreveram levianamente, uma vez escolhido, não terá volta...

Eu não prestava muita atenção no que Dumbledore dizia, meu olhar estava fixado no de Cedric.

Tenho certeza que ele vai se inscrever no torneio, e não tenho bons pressentimentos sobre isso.

* * *

**N/A: Olá!Demorei mais postei!**

**Sim, o Draco está estranho, mas vcs todas já devem saber o por quê!**

**Bom, to meio triste...Sabe pq?**

**Pq eu sei que tem um monte de gente lendo, mas só tem 4 reviews!**

**Poooxa...Eu sei q não sou a melhor escritora do mundo, mas eu mereço alguns reviews certo?**

**Quero mais revies guys!**

**O próximo capítulo sai em breve, mas sai mais breve ainda com mais reviews, então, por favor...**

**Beijooos de caramelo**

**K.S.S  
**


	6. Ele Pode tudo, é o único que importa

**Ele pode tudo, é o único que importa! **

— Eu não acredito que ele me tirou pontos só por que eu ajudei o Neville!-resmungava Hermione, ainda chocada.

Nós tínhamos acabado de sair da aula de poções. A pior aula do dia, na minha opinião.

Agora tínhamos um tempo livre, e eu aproveitaria para falar com o Cedric. Só que, não era tão fácil assim, porque eu tinha que despistar o Harry primeiro —ele com certeza não gostaria nada de me ver falando com Cedric—, tarefa para qual eu teria a ajuda da minha melhor amiga.

—Gente!Eu estou com vontade de ir visitar o Hagrid!Por que não aproveitamos esse nosso tempo livre para ir visitá-lo?-perguntou Mione, se dirigindo a Harry e Rony.

—Claro!-responderam os dois e os três começaram a andar.

Mas, quando percebeu que eu não estava o seguindo, Harry parou, e me olhou, o olhar super-preocupado de Lílian me fazendo sentir culpada, por ter que mentir para ele, mas era preciso.

—Você não vem, Cathy?-ele perguntou, e mais uma vez me senti muito culpada.

—Hum, estou muito cansada. Não dormi bem ontem a noite, vou aproveitar para descansar antes da próxima aula. Podem ir sem mim.-falei, com a voz cansada.

É claro que eu me sentia muito culpada por mentir para ele, mas não demonstrava isso de jeito nenhum. Eu sou uma ótima atriz, sei esconder os sentimentos quando quero. O que é bem útil, já que o Harry sabe me ler como ninguém!

Ele se virou, lentamente e seguiu os outros, enquanto eu esperei eles desaparecerem da minha vista para ir até o jardim, onde eu imaginei que Cedric estivesse com seus amigos.

Bloody Hell! Eu não contei com os amigos dele, eles provavelmente vão me humilhar —de novo—, vou ter que pedir para falar com ele a sós, só espero que ele tenha a decência de não repetir o incidente do trem.

Cheguei ao jardim e pude avistá-lo, assim como previ, juntos de seus amigos idiotas.

Eu sei que você deve estar pensando: Mas ela não disse que não era obcecada por ele?Como ela sabe exatamente onde ele vai estar?Fácil!Ano passado ele meio que ficou meu "amigo", depois que ele me salvou de uma queda enorme no quadribol, e ele me convidou a sair com ele e seus amigos. Eu achei o máximo, claro! Eu, uma terceranista saindo com o pessoal do sexto ano?Eu estava deslumbrada, mas depois percebi que era só um grupo de superficiais —salvando só o Cedric, apesar dele ter seus momentos também—, e que preferia ficar com os meus amigos.

Saindo do meu momento "flashback", eu parei na frente do Cedric, o que fez os "amiguinhos" dele levantarem as sobrancelhas, como se dissessem: "o que você quer?"

—Hum, posso falar com você em particular Cedric?-perguntei confiante, ignorando os idiotas ao seu lado.

Ele assentiu e nós nos distanciamos do grupo, parando perto de uma árvore, onde Cedric se encostou displicentemente. Ok, ele está muito lindo agora, mas não vou me desconcentrar, foco!

—O quê?-ele perguntou, indiferente.

Ok, percebi que eu estou falando com o Cedric superficial. O que me fez suspirar cansada. Provavelmente ele não vai me ouvir, orgulhoso do jeito que é!Mas vou tentar assim mesmo, o que pode acontecer?

— Você pretende participar do Torneio Tribruxo?-perguntei, sem rodeios.

Ele se desencostou da árvore e me olhou, surpreso. Percebi que parte do verdadeiro Cedric começava a vir a tona.

—Sim, por quê?-ele perguntou, confuso.

—Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia...-comecei, e ele me olhou, rindo.-Eu estou falando sério!Pessoas morrem nesse Torneio!E eu não tenho um bom pressentimento sobre isso!

Não adiantou nada, ele só continuou a gargalhar. Ele reagiu como eu imaginei que faria, zombou da minha preocupação.

—Sério, você acha que eu deixaria de participar só porque você "não tem um bom pressentimento sobre isso"?-ele perguntou, debochando.

Depois gargalhou de novo, o que realmente me irritou e me fez pensar: Por que eu me preocupei com ele?Sério, por que eu perdi meu tempo com isso?

—Esquece Cedric, você tem razão. Foi idiotice minha.- _idiotice minha me preocupar com você. _Completei mentalmente.

Ele só assentiu e voltou para os seus amigos. Eu vi ele falando algo com eles, fazendo-os começar a rir, e eles olhavam para mim enquanto faziam isso.

Eu sabia!Ele contou pros amigos, fez piada! Você não previu isso Cathy?Foi a essa pessoa que você deu uma segunda chance?

A raiva me subiu a cabeça, eu fui novamente em direção ao castelo, esbarrando rudemente ao passar por eles e seus amigos. Idiotas!

Andava pisando forte em direção a porta do castelo, não acreditando em como fui idiota em acreditar que o Diggory não faria isso novamente. Era sempre assim, o ano passado todo foi assim, ele era um babaca comigo, eu ficava puta e dizia que não ia me deixar ser feita de boba outra vez, ele vinha me pedir desculpas, prometendo não fazer de novo, e eu acreditava.

Mas dessa vez não!Não sou mais uma garotinha assustada de 13 anos!Se ele quer ficar com seus amigos babacas, que fique, tenho meus próprios amigos para me preocupar.

—Potter.-ouvi a tão conhecida voz arrastada atrás de mim, apesar de estar num tom que eu nunca ouvi antes. Fúria.

Eu me virei e encontrei o dono da voz, que era exatamente quem eu esperava: Draco Malfoy. Só que ele estava furioso, de um modo que nunca o vi antes, nem quando eu xinguei o seu _querido_ pai, ele estava tão furioso que me deu medo, e isso era algo que até ali, só Voldemort e Harry tinham conseguido fazer.

—Malfoy o que...?-tentei começar, confusa, mas perdi o foco quando ele começou a se aproximar, os olhos ardendo em pura raiva.

—O que está acontecendo?O que o Diggory fazia na sua cabine enquanto você estava, supostamente, se trocando?-ele perguntou, o rosto a centímetros do meu.

Ciúme?Sério?Malfoy estava com ciúmes?O que eu perdi aqui?Hello!Ele era meu arqui-inimigo, não?

Revirei os olhos, depois foquei meu olhar no chão, ainda sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Resolvi nem responder, estava prestes a me virar e seguir em direção ao castelo, quando, antes que eu completasse o pensamento, Malfoy segurou o meu rosto —sem me machucar,de um modo firme— e me obrigou a olhá-lo nos olhos.

Eu estava com medo antes?Então agora estava quase gritando!Já mencionei como os olhos dele ardiam?Parecia que ele ia me por em chamas só com o olhar!

—Solta ela, Malfoy!- disse a voz do Diggory, atrás de nós.

Malfoy me soltou, mas só para se virar e dirigir o mesmo olhar para o Diggory, eu disse o mesmo?Quis dizer 100 vezes pior!O que está acontecendo com ele?Ele pirou?

—Você pensa que é quem, Diggory?Ninguém pediu a sua ajuda!Ninguém te chamou aqui!-ele vociferou.

—Você espera que eu fique parado, assistindo você machucar ela?-Cedric rebateu. Apesar da sua voz estar seca e cortante, não se comparava ao estado da voz do Malfoy.

A esse ponto, já tínhamos uma enorme platéia, que torcia animada, como se fosse só mais uma partida de quadribol!Ridículo!

—Ela não é uma das suas donzelas em perigo, Diggory.-Malfoy respondeu, se possível, ainda mais seco e cortante.

—Ela também não é uma das suas tietes!-vociferou de volta Diggory.

E eu percebi que aquilo já tinha durado tempo demais, eles discutiam sobre mim, pior, discutiam os seus direitos sobre mim, comigo aqui presente, como se eu pertencesse a um deles.

—Chega!-falei firme, me pondo no meio deles dois, que na discussão, tinham se aproximado um do outro, perigosamente. -Eu não sou propriedade de nenhum dos dois. Vocês só são dois idiotas que não têm mais o que fazer!

Eles dois se encaravam, completamente ignorando o que eu disse. Fizeram pior, o Diggory tentou me tirar do meio dos dois, me puxando para as suas costas, como que para me proteger, Malfoy viu e me puxou pra ele.

—Pára!Que saco!Eu não sou um brinquedinho que os dois não sabem dividir!-gritei com os dois.-Cedric, ninguém te chamou aqui!Você só quis dar uma de macho alfa, como se mandasse em mim, na minha vida. E você, Malfoy, não tem motivo e nem direito de querer dar uma de namorado ciumento!Não há nada entre mim e o Cedric, nada!E mesmo que eu tivesse algo com alguém não seria da sua conta!Na verdade, a minha vida não é da conta de nenhum de vocês!

—E quem disse que eu cuido da sua vida?Quem disse que eu to aqui por você?Eu só não suporto esse filho de comensal!-Cedric cuspiu para mim.

—Cala essa boca de bosta de hipogrifo antes de começar a falar do meu pai!-respondeu Malfoy, recomeçando a briga.

Eu fui empurrada para longe caindo no chão, e me senti profundamente humilhada, lutando contra as lágrimas, que deixavam meus olhos marejados, lágrimas de raiva.

—Chega!-um grito soou pelos jardins de Hogwarts, fazendo todos ficarem em silêncio.

Bloody Hell!O Harry estava ali, tinha presenciado toda a briga, ele estava muito puto. Empunhava a varinha, os olhos quase vermelhos de tanta raiva.

—Se vocês querem um motivo para se matarem, ótimo!Se matem!Mas NUNCA COLOQUEM A MINHA IRMÃ NO MEIO!ENTENDERAM?- gritou e se virou para mim, me ajudando a me levantar.

Eu rapidamente escondi o meu rosto no peito de Harry, enquanto ele me levava de volta ao castelo. As lágrimas começavam a correr pelo meu rosto, contra a minha vontade, e tudo que eu queria era sumir!

Ao chegar à sala comunal, ele me conduziu até o sofá, se sentando, comigo deitada em seu colo. Nada precisou ser dito, ele só me deixou chorar o que eu tinha para chorar, enquanto afagava o meu cabelo.

Quando eu, finalmente, parei de chorar, já estava quase na hora do almoço, não fazia sentido ir pra Adivinhação — a nossa aula agora — , já que essa já estava para terminar. Então seguimos para o salão principal.

Eu me senti grata por ter o Harry, ele era o único homem na minha vida que podia opinar, se preocupar, e me proteger, ele é o único que importa.

* * *

**N/A: Oieeee!Ó eu aqui de novo!**

**Me desculpem pelo cap meio corrido, eu ia fazer um cap sobre a seleção do Torneio Tribruxo, mas ai comecei essa cena e quando vi, tinha ficado enoooorme!**

**Mas antes do final de semana acabar, eu to aqui postando o cap da Seleção do Torneio !**

**Assunto sério agora: REVIEWS!**

**Ou devia dizer, a falta de reviews!**

**Pooxa!Eu sei que não sou uma J.K. Rowling mas a estoria não está ruim!**

**Desse jeito eu entro em depressão e não escrevo mais U_U**

**Beijos de caramelos de todos os sabores(os sabores ficam por conta de vcs)**

**K.S.S**


	7. Os 5 Campeões Tribruxos

**Os 5 Campeões Tribruxos**

Depois de almoçar, e esperar o Rony e a Mione almoçarem, seguimos todos em direção a sala do cálice, onde as pessoas se escreviam para o Torneio. É claro que eu e a Mione não tínhamos a mínima vontade de ir para lá, nós queríamos ir para a biblioteca, mas os meninos nos convenceram a vir.

Nós nos sentamos nas arquibancadas que tinham em volta do cálice, a Hermione abrindo seu livro e começando a ler.

Nessa hora eu me arrependi de não ter trago um livro também, eu não tinha nada para fazer. Os meninos só sabiam se lamentar, pelo fato de que, por causa do Torneio, esse ano não teria jogos de quadribol, e eu não gosto de perder meu tempo me lamentando, e olha que eu tenho muita coisa para me lamentar!

Estava olhando as pessoas colocando os seus nomes no cálice quando vi os gêmeos Weasley entrarem, com umas caras de quem vai fazer merda.

—Hermione. -chamei-a, e ela levantou os olhos do livro. -Olha só a cara dos gêmeos Weasley, eles vão aprontar alguma!

Eles vinham cheios de si, se gabando de terem conseguido fazer uma poção de envelhecimento, que, supostamente, possibilitaria a eles se escrever no Torneio. É claro que eu sabia que não ia funcionar, era ridiculamente óbvio!

—Não vai funcionar... -eu e Mione cantamos convencidas.

—Ah, é?- perguntou Fred, olhando para mim.

—E por que diz isso?-continuou Jorge, olhando para Mione.

—Está vendo aquele círculo ali?-perguntou ela, apontando para um círculo nos pés do cálice, e continuou. –É a linha etária, foi o próprio Dumbledore que desenhou!

—E daí?-perguntou Fred, dando de ombros.

—E daí que um gênio como o Dumbledore não se deixaria enganar por uma simples poção de envelhecimento!-eu respondi como se falasse com duas criancinhas.

—Exatamente!É por isso que vai funcionar!-disse Fred, orgulhoso.

—Porque é ridiculamente óbvio!-completou Jorge, me fazendo revirar os olhos.

Depois disso eles beberam a poção, pulando para dentro do círculo logo em seguida.

Quando eles perceberam que nada tinha acontecido, comemoraram, logo depois pondo seus nomes no cálice. Só que, assim que fizeram isso, o fogo subiu e os dois foram atirados para longe, barbas começando a crescer em seus rostos.

—Você disse!-reclamou Fred.

—Não, você disse!-respondeu Jorge, e os dois se jogaram no chão, começando a brigar.

Eu olhei para Mione e nós duas rimos, felizes por estarmos certas, como sempre estávamos.

De repente ela olhou para frente, me cutucando, e eu segui seu olhar, a raiva subindo rapidamente pelo meu corpo quando vi o Diggory e seus amigos adentrarem a sala.

Ele se aproximou do cálice, ergueu a mão com o papel que continha o seu nome, olhou para mim, sorriu convencido, e depositou o papel no cálice, pulando em seus amigos logo depois e saindo da sala.

Estranhamente a cena se repetiu, só que com o Krum fazendo a mesma coisa, só que olhando para Mione, e o sorriso que os dois trocaram foi bem mais feliz!

* * *

Era isso, quase meia-noite e eu ainda não tinha conseguido dormir. E dessa vez não eram pesadelos que tiravam o meu sono, mas as dúvidas. Eu ficava pensando no que tinha acontecido até agora, na briga do Malfoy com o Diggory, no ciúme do Malfoy, no medo que eu ainda sentia — mesmo desejando não sentir — de que o Cedric fosse escolhido como um dos campeões.

Morta de sono, mas sem conseguir dormir, me levantei pronta para fazer a única coisa que podia fazer. Calcei minhas pantufas e vesti meu robe de seda verde escuro, peguei a minha varinha e saí do quarto, a varinha iluminando o meu rosto e o caminho.

Passei pela porta do salão comunal e desci as escadas, em direção ao primeiro andar. Parei em frente ao quadro de frutas e cocei a pêra, a porta da cozinha se abrindo a minha frente.

Assim que entrei na cozinha Dobby veio me perguntar o que eu queria, eu disse que queria um pote de sorvete de menta, e ele logo foi buscar. Desde segundo ano, quando ele foi liberado da casa dos Malfoy e chamado para trabalhar aqui, eu venho na cozinha quando estou com fome de noite e ele sempre pega ou prepara algo para mim.

—Aqui está, Cathy Potter, seu sorvete de menta. – disse Dobby, me entregando o pote e uma colher.

—Muito obrigada Dobby!-disse, sorrindo para os grandes olhos do pequeno elfo.

Sai da cozinha e subi novamente as escadas, pensando em um lugar onde eu poderia comer o meu sorvete em paz, sem ser pega.

Resolvi ir para o corujal, lá ninguém me iria perturbar.

Enquanto corria em direção ao corujal esbarrei em alguém, quase derrubando o meu precioso sorvete, e quase caindo também.

—Desculpa... –comecei, e assim que levantei a cabeça estaquei. –Malfoy?

—Olá, Potter. – ele respondeu, me soltando e sorrindo malicioso.

Eu revirei os olhos e continuei andando, me lembrando do por que eu não conseguia dormir. Logo percebi que alguém estava me seguindo e me virei, me deparando com Malfoy.

—O que você quer Malfoy?-reclamei, abrindo o pote de sorvete e comendo uma colherada.

O que foi?Eu estou me estressando muito, tenho que comer o sorvete, é ele que me acalma.

—Sorvete de menta?- ouvi Malfoy murmurar pra si mesmo, depois balançar a cabeça e continuar, num tom de voz audível. –Queria me desculpar por ter te envergonhado com aquela briga, é que o Diggory me tira do sério e...

—PERAÍ!Você, Draco Malfoy, está se desculpando?-perguntei chocada.

Ele me olhou e fingiu estar ofendido, depois riu de um modo que eu nunca o vi fazer, não tinha nada de deboche ou superioridade naquele riso, era agradável.

—Eu sei que não sou de fazer muito isso, mas você traz a tona "o melhor de mim"!-disse, debochando no final.

—Hey, não precisa fazer essa careta, não é como se fosse uma coisa ruim!-falei, comendo mais do meu sorvete.

O que eu estou fazendo?Sério?Estou conversando com o Draco Malfoy como se fossemos grandes amigos, enquanto como sorvete, tudo isso no meio do corredor!Estou pirando!

—Olha, Malfoy, a conversa está muito boa, o que é até estranho, mas eu tenho que ir para o corujal!-disse recomeçando a andar.

—Hm, posso... Ir com você?-ele perguntou caminhando ao meu lado, me pegando totalmente desprevenida.

—Eu não acho uma boa idéia, quer dizer... – eu comecei, mas fui interrompida.

—Por que não esquecemos tudo só por uma noite, esquecemos as nossas brigas, as nossas casas, e só curtimos o momento?-ele perguntou e eu não pude resistir.

E eu não digo que foi impossível resistir porque ele fez cara de pidão, como Cedric faz quando quer algo. Não, eu não pude resistir porque a cara que ele fez me desarmou completamente, não era uma cara fofa — como a do Cedric —, era charmosa e sedutora, e assim, eu assenti.

Chegamos ao corujal e eu fui sentar na janela, sendo seguida pelo Malfoy, enquanto continuava a comer o meu sorvete.

—Posso comer um pouquinho?-perguntou Malfoy, apontando o meu sorvete.

—Claro. –respondi, e ele conjurou uma colher, pegando um pouco do sorvete e levando a boca. – Não sabia que você gostava de sorvete de menta... É uma coisa de trouxa, você sabe não é?

—Sei. – respondeu dando de ombros. – Os trouxas às vezes sabem fazer certas coisas muito bem.

E ele falou isso olhando para mim, malicioso. O que me fez revirar os olhos.

Depois disso entramos em uma conversa animada sobre quadribol que durou muito tempo, e quando vi já estava amanhecendo, e eu tinha que voltar para minha casa para me trocar.

Depois de fazer isso, segui para o salão comunal, que ainda estava vazio. Na verdade, só tínhamos eu e o Malfoy ali, e ele me olhava malicioso.

Dava para ver, com esse começo, que o meu dia ia ser _ótimo_.

* * *

E eu tinha razão, meu dia tinha sido horrível!Eu passei o dia todo preocupada com a seleção do Torneio Tribruxo, os campeões iam ser escolhidos essa noite, e por mais que eu quisesse, não consegui deixar de me preocupar com o Cedric.

Agora eu estava no salão principal, o meu prato intocado a minha frente, enquanto via Dumbledore se dirigir para o meio do salão, com o cálice.

"É agora!" pensei.

—Então, agora saberemos quem são os Campeões Tribruxos. –ele disse, e todos se viraram para ele.

O fogo do cálice dançou e cuspiu um papel, que foi pego por Dumbledore.

—O Campeão de Beaubaxtons é:Fleur Delacour!-gritou e a todos bateram palmas.

O fogo dançou novamente e cuspiu outro papel, que foi novamente pego pelo Dumbledore.

—O Campeão de Durmstrong é: Vítor Krum!-e todos bateram palmas novamente.

Era agora, agora que revelariam o campeão de Hogwarts.

"Por favor, que não seja o Cedric, que não seja o Cedric!"

O cálice repetiu todo aquele e Dumbledore pegou o papel que ele cuspiu.

—E o Campeão de Hogwarts é:Cedric Diggory!-ele gritou, e todos, principalmente a mesa da Lufa-lufa, bateram palmas.

Todos menos eu. Eu vi ele se levantar da sua mesa e ir até Dumbledore, pegar o papelzinho e ir para uma sala no fundo do salão principal, assim como os outros campeões.

—Bom, agora que temos os nossos 3 campeões... –ele começou, mas foi interrompido pelo Cálice, que dançou novamente e cuspiu outro papelzinho.

Papelzinho esse que ele pegou chocado, e abriu, sua expressão se transformando em puro horror. Depois ele levantou a cabeça, e olhou em volta, parecendo perdido.

—Harry e Cathy Potter!-ele gritou.

Eu engoli em seco. O quê?Eu e o Harry?

Olhei pro Harry sem entender nada.

—Harry e Cathy Potter!-ele gritou mais alto dessa vez.

Eu tomei coragem e me levantei, puxando o Harry, que estava com medo. E andamos até ele, sendo vaiados por todo o caminho. Paramos em frente à Dumbledore, que nos deu o papelzinho com nossos nomes, e depois fomos para a sala onde os outros campeões estavam.

—O que estão fazendo aqui?-perguntou Cedric, assim que nos viu, se dirigindo só a mim.

Eu abri a boca para responder, mas passos na escada me interromperam, e logo eu e Harry estávamos sendo imprensados na parede por Dumbledore — Harry a minha frente protetoramente, é claro.

—Vocês puseram seus nomes no cálice?-perguntou Dumbledore, afoito, e eu e Harry negamos. –Pediram para um aluno mais velho colocar?

Nós negamos novamente, assustados com a reação do Dumbledore.

—Estão mentindo!-exclamou Madame Maxime, em seu sotaque francês.

—O cálice é um artefato mágico muito poderoso, só poderia ser enganado por magia negra muito poderosa, muito além dos feitiços de dois garotos de 14 anos!-disse Moody.

—Deixo em suas mãos, Bartô. –disse Dumbledore, se afastando de nós.

—O cálice sela um ato contratual mágico, eles não têm escolha. A partir desta noite, são Campeões Tribruxos. – disse Crouch, horrorizado.

* * *

**N/A: Oieee!Voltei com mais cap's!**

**Booom, a partir de agora eu vou dar mais em foque no Cedric do que no Draco, mas ele ainda vai ter seus momentos, e eu vou compensar depois!**

**Gostei muito de saber as opiniões de algumas pessoas que estão lendo a fic, mas ainda acho muito pouco o número de reviews...**

**Agora é sério, o próximo cap só sai com, no mínimo, mais 5 Reviews.**

**Beijos de caramelos de todos os sabores**

**K.S.S  
**


	8. Brigas, Dragões e Paixões

**Brigas, paixões e Dragões**

—O que eu faço Hermione?-murmurei, olhando para o teto do quarto. –Se eu já estava arrancando os cabelos só porque o Ce...Diggory ia participar, o que eu vou fazer agora?

Hermione só me olhou como se dissesse: "Sinto muito!". Coisa que não me ajudou nada no momento, então eu me sentei na cama, abraçando os meus joelhos.

—Hey... –começou ela, vindo até mim e sentando do meu lado. – Você e o Harry são os maiores bruxos que eu já conheci, você sabe disso, eu já te disse.

—Eu sei, é só que... – eu comecei, me jogando novamente na cama. – É o Torneio Tribruxo, Hermione!Tem um motivo para não permitirem menores de 17. Eu vou precisar de feitiços que eu nunca conheci, feitiços que nem você sabe, muito menos o Harry!

—Eu vou te ajudar, vou ajudar vocês dois... Vocês já passaram por coisas piores...Já enfrentaram Você-sabe-quem...

—Hermione!Sabe muito bem que foi só sorte!Não é só porque eu derrotei Voldemort – ela estremeceu quando eu falei o nome dele – e o Tom Riddle, não quer dizer que eu posso lutar contra tudo!Eu e Harry só tivemos muita sorte.

—Bom, então vocês vão ter sorte dessa vez também!-ela disse, me abraçando.

E eu me senti um pouco melhor, mas não consegui deixar de me preocupar. Afinal, seria eu, Harry e Cedric — era com esses dois últimos que eu não consegui deixar de me preocupar.

—Mione... Acho que eu vou falar com o Harry.- murmurei, me levantando da cama. – Obrigado pela força!

Ela assentiu e eu me levantei, descendo as escadas. Eu sabia que o Harry não tinha conseguido dormir, e que ele estaria no salão comunal.

—Harry... – murmurei, me sentando ao seu lado no sofá.

Ele só me olhou, e eu vi a mesma preocupação que me perturbava refletida em seus olhos. O abracei e ele retribuiu.

Acabamos adormecendo deitados no sofá, o que transformou o humor do Harry, ao acordar, em uma bomba. Imagine, eu deitada no sofá, usando só uma camisa enorme do Manchester United — que não cobria muito das minhas pernas — , abraçada ao Harry, isso acabou gerando muitas zoações e até alguns assovios indiscretos.

Com esse começo, era óbvio que hoje ia ser um inferno, e é claro que, com a _"Lady Murphy"_ me perseguindo ultimamente, foi exatamente assim.

Na verdade, até o almoço, o dia até que estava sendo normal — tirando alguns idiotas zoando eu e o Harry pelo Torneio Tribruxo. Eu cheguei ao meu limite na hora da entrevista que o Profeta Diário faria com os Campões Tribruxos.

Bom, estávamos eu, Harry, Cedric, Delacour e o Krum posando para as fotos — eu estava em pé no meio de Harry e Cedric, onde meu irmão me puxava para perto dele e Cedric me olhava de rabo de olho. Ótimo! — quando entra uma bruxa loira, vestida de verde oliva e usando um óculos mais velho do que o de Harry.

—Olá! – disse ela, se aproximando e apertando as nossas mãos, uma de cada vez. – Sou Rita Skeeter, escrevo para o Profeta Diário. Mas claro que sabem disso, certo?São vocês que não conhecemos. – completou, passando a língua nos dentes. – Vocês é que são a novidade empolgante!

— Que peculiaridades se escondem por trás dessas bochechas rosadas? – continuou, acariciando e depois batendo na bochecha da Delacour. – Que mistérios esses músculos ocultam? – disse, vindo por trás do Cedric, e bagunçando o seu cabelo. – Será que há coragem por baixo desses cachinhos?

Foi a partir daí que o meu humor piorou. Não sei se foi pelo jeito insuportável daquela tal de Skeeter, por ela ter falado dos músculos do Cedric ou tocado em seus cachinhos. Mas o que a salvou, naquele momento, foi o biquinho que o Cedric fez.

—Em síntese, o que motiva um campeão? – perguntou presunçosa. – Isso é o que eu quero saber. Sem falar dos meus ávidos leitores.

A partir daí, só foi ladeira abaixo, prefiro nem comentar como foi o resto da entrevista, prefiro só dizer que quase arranquei os cabelos daquela mulher. Isso sem falar nos cabelos lindos e loiros da Delacour, que ela adorava jogar pelos ombros, esfregando-os na cara de Cedric.

Na verdade, eu teria jogado um feitiço naqueles cabelos que os deixaria roxos, se não fosse pelo fato do Cedric nem dar bola — ele estava ocupado demais, me encarando a cada 10 segundos.

* * *

—Neville, está falando sozinho novamente. – falei brincalhona e Harry riu.

Estávamos sentados ao pé de uma arvore na beira do lago, enquanto Neville estava em pé dentro do lago, fazendo não sei o quê.

—Desculpe.

Ainda estávamos rindo quando ouvimos passos e procuramos a sua origem. Eram Rony, Gina e Mione se aproximando.

—O recado passou por muita gente!-ouvi Hermione reclamar com o Rony. – Por que você mesmo não diz à eles?Rony isso é problema seu, não meu.

Nisso Harry e eu já tínhamos nos levantado e tentávamos entender o que se passava. Hermione se aproximou mais, enquanto os outros dois pararam e ficaram olhando-a.

—Ronald me pediu para dizer que o Simas disse à ele que a Parvati disse ao Dino que o Hagrid está procurando vocês. – disse ela, num fôlego só.

É claro que nós não entendemos nada.

—Bom... O quê?

Ela franziu a testa, parecendo tentar se lembrar do que tinha dito, depois voltou correndo até o Ronald e pareceu perguntar à ele o que era pra dizer mesmo, mas ele só a mandou falar o que tinham combinado, eu acho. Então ela se voltou em nossa direção.

—Parvati disse ao Dino que... – ela começou, confusa, depois suspirou cansada. – Por favor, não me façam repetir. Hagrid está procurando vocês.

Eu entendi que ela devia estar cansada de ter que ficar entre o Rony e o Harry — conseqüentemente entre mim, o Harry e o Rony, já que eu sempre ficaria do lado do Harry.

—Bom, diga ao Ronald...

—Eu não sou uma coruja! – gritou ela com o Harry, que se assustou, e saiu com a Gina, sendo seguida pelo Rony.

Mais tarde, no meio da noite, Hagrid nos levou para o interior da floresta proibida e no mostrou os dragões que tinham mandado trazer para a primeira tarefa. A primeira tarefa seria dragões, enfrentar dragões!

Não consegui dormir naquela noite, eu só conseguia pensar no Cedric, que era o único que não sabia dos dragões. Eu decidi contar a ele, mesmo depois de ter jurado não me importar mais. É claro que Harry não ficou feliz com isso.

—Tem certeza que vai fazer isso, Cathy?-perguntou Harry, me seguindo enquanto eu percorria os corredores que me levariam aos jardins.

—Hey, Potter!Já leu os _buttons_? – zoavam os alunos que passavam por mim, me mostrando o _Button _que dizia "Potters fedem!" e se transformavam em "Cedric Diggory".

—Sim, tenho certeza Harry! – afirmei novamente, impaciente.

Ao tentar passar pelo portal que dá para os jardins, fui impedida por um lufano idiota.

—Gostou Potter?

—Com licença. – pedi, e passei por ele, em direção ao banco onde Cedric estava deitado, com seus amiguinhos o rodeando.

—Leia o _button_, Potter. – me zoavam seus amigos, mas eu nem ligava.

Só me focava em Cedric, que rapidamente se sentou no banco ao me ver se aproximar.

—Podemos conversar?

—Tudo bem. – disse ele, se levantando.

—Você não está com nada, Potter! – ainda pude ouvir seus amigos me zoando, e ele só sorriu para eles, como se aprovasse.

—Dragões. É a primeira tarefa. – falei logo, querendo acabar com aquilo o mais rápido possível. – Há um para cada um de nós.

—Venha logo, Cedric! – chamavam seus amigos, mas ele nem ouvia, estava em choque.

—É sério? – perguntou ele, ainda estático, e eu assenti. – E a Fleur e o Krum já...

—Já.

—Deixe-a para lá, Cedric. – continuavam seus amigos. – Não vale à pena.

—Leia os _buttons_!

Eu me virei para voltar ao castelo, agora que o recado estava dado, mas ele me impediu.

—Olha, eu já pedi para não usarem os _buttons_, mas...

—Não se preocupe com isso. – falei rude, me soltando dele, e fui embora.

Corri de volta ao castelo, lutando contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam correr pelas minhas bochechas. Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, porque é só vê-lo, só falar com ele, que eu desabo.

—Cathy!O que aconteceu? - perguntou Hermione, quando eu entrei correndo no dormitório.

—O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei, tentando desviar o assunto. – Sempre está na biblioteca há essa hora.

—Bom, essas brigas do seu irmão com o Rony me deixam louca! – desabafou ela, e eu pense ter visto um brilho de tristeza em seu olhar, mas quando olhei novamente tinha sumido. – Mas o que aconteceu com você?

Foi ela terminar essa pergunta que as lágrimas vieram à tona, me joguei na cama e senti Mione se sentar ao meu lado.

—O que está acontecendo comigo? – perguntei chorosa. – Por que me preocupo tanto com ele?Por que eu me sinto tão impotente diante dele?Por que ele está em todos os meus pensamentos?

Hermione me olhou, e eu sabia que ela estava pensando a mesma coisa que eu. Então me disse o que eu não tinha coragem de admitir:

—Cathy, você está apaixonada pelo Cedric.

E ai eu comecei a chorar mais e mais, sem parar.

* * *

**N/A: Olá!Volteeeei!**

**Eu sei que demorei com o cap e que ele está um pouco menor que os outros, mas é que não há muitos detalhes nessa parte!**

**A Cathy finalmente percebeu que está apaixonada pelo Ced \o/ Será que ele sente o mesmo Ó.Ó ?**

**Bom, no próximo cap. vai ter a primeira tarefa!**

**E no cap seguinte a esse, vai ter o tão esperado baile!**

**Com quem será que a Cathy vai?**

**Continuem lendo para descobrir!**

**Muitos docinhos de abóbora e varinhas de alcaçuz para vocês!**

**K.S.S  
**


	9. Desafio do Dragão

**Desafio do Dragão**

Eu não consigo acreditar que logo eu, logo eu, que ridicularizava todas as meninas por se apaixonarem pelo Cedric, fui me apaixonar por ele!

É claro que comigo era diferente, eu não me apaixonei pela aparência dele, apesar da mesma me tirar o fôlego, foi a personalidade dele que me cativou.

Bloody hell!Nunca devia ter me aproximado dele para começar!

Bom, Cathy, você não vai se deixar abalar com isso, não?Quer dizer, eu não posso me acabar só porque descobri que estou apaixonada pelo garoto mais disputado da escola e ele provavelmente não vai, nunca, corresponder a esse sentimento.

Você é uma Potter!Aja como tal!O que papai diria se me visse assim?Com a cara inchada de tanto chorar e jogada em cima de uma cama, largada.

Com esse pensamento, eu me levantei e me dirigi ao banheiro, lavei meu rosto e me olhei no espelho.

"Você é uma Potter!Você é a menina que sobreviveu!Você pode tudo, e não é um garoto que vai tirar nada de você!"

—Vou te deixar orgulhoso, papai. – falei para o meu reflexo no espelho e sai.

Arrumei o meu uniforme, que estava meio amassado, e desci em direção ao salão comunal, encontrando Harry e Hermione cochichando.

—Cathy! – exclamou Harry, e veio em minha direção, tentando me abraçar, eu me esquivei.

—Estou bem, Harry. Não precisa se preocupar. – falei para ele e depois me sentei na poltrona perto da lareira, cruzando as pernas. - Temos que nos preocupar com os dragões, o que vamos fazer?

—Bom, o Moody sugeriu que nós explorássemos o nosso ponto forte: voar. Mas não sei como fazer isso, não podemos levar as vassouras. – disse Harry, se sentando ao lado da Mione no sofá.

—O feitiço convocatório! – eu disse e Hermione sorriu, aprovando a minha idéia. – Podemos usar o feitiço convocatório e trazer as nossas vassouras até nós!

—Hum... E você sabe fazer esse feitiço Cathy?Porque eu não sei. – disse Harry e eu assenti, sorrindo.

—É uma excelente idéia, Cathy. – começou Mione, e eu sabia que vinha um "mas" por ai. – Mas um bruxo só pode convocar um objeto por vez.

—Eu sei, mas ai nós praticaríamos com o Harry para que ele possa convocar a vassoura dele e eu a minha!

—É!Assim daria certo! – ela aprovou sorrindo.

—Então vai ser assim, nós vamos praticar o feitiço convocatório o máximo com o Harry, até o dia da tarefa. Pode ser? – perguntei e eles assentiram.

* * *

—Accio livro! – murmurou Harry, apontando a varinha para o livro em cima da mesa, que se mexeu um pouco e depois parou.

—Tem que dizer com mais vontade, Harry. – disse a ele e depois ergui a minha varinha. – Tente assim: Accio livro!

E o livro levitou até mim, calmamente. Eu o peguei e o devolvi à mesa, olhando incisivamente para o Harry, mandando ele tentar novamente. Ele ficou um tempo olhando para o livro, depois ergueu a varinha, obstinado.

—Accio livro! – falou com vontade, e o livro veio até ele calmamente.

—Viu?Eu falei que você ia conseguir!Agora já estamos prontos para enfrentar aquele dragão!

* * *

—Eu sabia que ele ia conseguir! – afirmou Hermione, com um sorriso bobo na cara.

Estávamos na biblioteca, eu tinha acabado de contar a ela que o Harry tinha conseguido realizar o feitiço.

Nesse exato momento eu estava desconfiada daquele sorrisinho bobo na cara dela, sentia que estava perdendo alguma coisa, algo estupidamente óbvio.

—O que está acontecendo Mione? – perguntei logo, cansada de tentar adivinhar o que estava acontecendo.

—Hã?Nada está acontecendo. – afirmou ela, corando.

E é claro que eu sabia que ela estava mentindo, ninguém cora tanto assim só ao afirmar que "nada está acontecendo", principalmente a Mione.

—Eu sou a sua melhor amiga, você pode me contar o que quiser. – disse a ela, que só abaixou a cabeça. – Lembre-se que você e o Harry são os únicos que sabem sobre a minha... hm... Recente doença.

Ela revirou os olhos com o termo que eu usei para se referir a minha recente descoberta paixão.

—É algo com o Rony?

—Ok, o que eu vou te contar agora você não pode contar pra ninguém, nem mesmo pro Harry! – ela finalmente cedeu.

—Claro que não vou contar. Confia em mim e me diz: o que está acontecendo?

—! – ela falou muito rápido e eu não entendi nada.

—Hm, poderia repetir?Mais devagar dessa vez. – pedi confusa.

—Eu percebi que só gosto do Rony como amigo. – ela sussurrou.

—Sério?Quando?

—Ano passado.

—Espera ai! – eu disse, um pouco alto demais, recebendo um olhar feio da Madame Pince. – Para você ter percebido isso, você tem que ter começado a gostar de alguém de verdade...

— Não necessariamente. – me interrompeu corando, se entregando novamente.

—Quem é?É o Krum?

—Não...Olha, Cathy, eu ainda não estou pronta para te falar quem é. – ela sussurrou triste.

—Tudo bem. Mas quando estiver pronta, eu estou aqui.

—Eu sei. – ela disse e eu sorri.

Depois do momento fofoquinha nós saímos da biblioteca e fomos para o salão principal jantar. Os alunos estavam animados, amanhã seria a primeira tarefa do torneio.

* * *

Eu não conseguia dormir, fato. Amanhã era o dia — tão esperado — da primeira tarefa, eu não conseguia deixar de me preocupar e de imaginar coisas terríveis, como o Cedric se queimar com o "bafo" do dragão, ou o Harry ser acertado pela cauda do mesmo e cair da vassoura. Nessas duas "cenas" eu assistia impotente, sem conseguir ajudar, sem nem mesmo me mexer.

Sem raciocinar bem, por causa do sono, eu resolvi escutar música, na intenção de esvaziar a minha mente, relaxar e conseguir dormir. Péssima Idéia!

Peguei o mp4 que eu roubei de Duda — ele parou de usar porque pensou que estava quebrado, quando na verdade ele só tinha descarregado — e coloquei "Never say never", do "The fray", para tocar.

Eu já disse que foi uma péssima idéia?Bem, no meio da música eu simplesmente comecei a chorar!A melancolia da melodia me comovia e a letra me lembrava do Cedric. Da para ficar mais Perfeito?

Conclusão: adormeci chorando e acabei sonhando que o Cedric cantava para mim enquanto me ninava em seus braços.

Acordei com a cara toda inchada de tanto chorar e me dirigi ao banheiro, morrendo de sono lavei meu rosto, tentando acordar do meu lindo — porém perturbador — sonho. Me olhei no espelho e suspirei, esquecendo o sonho perfeito e voltando a realidade, me preparando psicologicamente para a primeira tarefa.

Me arrumei mecanicamente e desci até o salão principal, encontrando-o vazio, quase na verdade, reconheci duas pessoas sentadas na mesa da Grifinória: Harry e Hermione, que não pareciam estar a vontade.

—Alô, pessoal!-eu falei, quando me aproximei da mesa, e depois sentei.

—Oi. – os dois responderam, desanimados.

—Cadê todo mundo?

—Estão todos aproveitando a folga de hoje. – respondeu Hermione, se virando para mim.

Que folga é essa?Hoje não é o dia da primeira tarefa?Por que ninguém me avisou dessa folga?

—Folga? – perguntei confusa.

—É. Como hoje é o dia da primeira tarefa o diretor suspendeu as aulas de hoje, para que todos descansem antes de irem assistir ao começo do Torneio.

—Bloody hell!Quer dizer que eu podia ter ficado dormindo na minha caminha?Que eu acordei para nada?-eu disse, fazendo os dois rirem.

—Eu sabia que você não sabia que não teria aula hoje, você não acordaria cedo para nada!-falou Harry, divertido.

—Hum... – começou Mione, eu e Harry nos focamos a nossa atenção nela. – Podemos aproveitar que você acordou cedo para praticarmos...

—De jeito nenhum!-eu exclamei, assustando Hermione e Harry. – Desculpe, mas nós treinamos muito, se ainda não estamos preparados, nunca estaremos. Acho melhor nós tirarmos um tempo para relaxar...

E completei com um bocejo, já imaginando voltar para cama. Mas depois varri essa idéia da minha mente, lembrando dos meus terríveis pesadelos.

—Por que não vamos dar uma caminhada?-perguntei, olhando de Harry para Hermione. –Só nós três?

Assim que eu finalizei a pergunta Hermione ficou vermelha e arregalou os olhos. Depois ela baixou a cabeça, parecendo pensar em uma resposta.

—Eu... hã... Tenho que terminar o dever de poções... – ela respondeu ainda de cabeça baixa. – Refazer na verdade, acho que não ficou muito bom.

—Qual é Hermione?Ficou ótimo, não tem nada para refazer!-Harry a encorajou.

—Tem sim, muita coisa!-ela disse, se levantando. – Vejo vocês depois.

E ela saiu, sem olhar para trás. Olhei para Harry, que só deu de ombros, enquanto eu comecei a tentar imaginar o que se passava na cabeça da minha melhor amiga.

Eu e Harry fomos dar uma caminhada, relembrando nossa infância antes de Hogwarts. Quando já estava quase na hora do torneio, eu fui para o meu dormitório, colocar a roupa que eu usaria na primeira tarefa, Harry foi fazer o mesmo.

Agora estávamos junto com os outros três campeões Tribruxos, em uma tenda perto do campo de quadribol, esperando a primeira tarefa começar. O Krum estava em pé no fundo da barraca, de braços cruzados, Delacour estava desfilando na frente do Cedric, tentando — quase desesperadamente — ser notada por ele, já ele, andava de um lado pro outro, quase arrancando os cabelos, Harry estava parado, do lado de umas das paredes da tenda, pensando em num sei o quê, e eu estava sentada em um canto, reparando em tudo que todos estavam fazendo, tentando relaxar.

De repente vejo Cedric se aproximar, com _aquele _brilho no olhar, abaixo a cabeça, quebrando o contato dos nossos olhos.

—Hum, Cathy... Posso falar com você?

—Claro Cedric. Eu não estou fazendo nada mesmo. – respondi à ele, ainda sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

—Eu sei que eu sou um idiota perto dos meus amigos, ok?Estou tentando melhorar nisso, mas é muito difícil!-ele falou e eu levantei o olhar, surpresa com o rumo da conversa. – É muito mais difícil sem você para me ajudar!Me perdoa?

Por essa eu não esperava!Isso é um pedido de desculpas?Um pedido de ajuda?O que eu devo responder?Eu disse que não ia perdoá-lo de novo, mas e se algo acontecer?

—Por que está falando isso agora?-perguntei confusa. – Por que logo antes da primeira tarefa?

—Por que... Por que eu não sei o que vai acontecer lá, com aquele dragão. Não queria ter que enfrentar essa tarefa sem ter me desculpado com você antes.

Ok, eu não esperava mesmo por essa!O que eu faço?O que eu faço?E se eu não perdoá-lo e ele morrer lá?O que vai acontecer comigo se algo acontecer com ele?

Antes que eu pudesse responder, nós ouvimos o barulho de alguém batendo uma foto. Olhei para a fonte do barulho e vi Rita Skeeter, tirando uma foto do abraço de Harry e Hermione. O Krum pareceu não gostar muito das insinuações que ela fez sobre Harry e Hermione e a expulsou da barraca, logo depois Dumbledore apareceu, acompanhado de Bartô Crouch.

Hermione saiu, logo depois disso. E Dumbledore reuniu os campeões em um círculo, enquanto o Sr. Crouch passava por eles com um saquinho roxo, estendendo-os para que peguem algo do saquinho. Depois de um tempo percebi que eram réplicas de dragões no saquinho.

—Cada uma dessas réplicas representa um dragão de verdade, que vocês devem enfrentar. – começou Dumbledore. – Cada dragão guarda um ovo de ouro. A tarefa de vocês é pegar o ovo, pois este contém uma pista sem a qual não conseguirão passar pela tarefa seguinte. Sr. Diggory primeiro.

Bloody hell!O Cedric seria o primeiro!E eu nem pude dizer se o desculpo ou não!Tenho que falar com ele antes que ele vá enfrentar aquele dragão...

—Espera Cedric!-disse, me pondo em sua frente, quando ele se preparava para entrar na arena. – Eu perdôo você, é só não fazer de novo, ou pelo menos tentar.

—Obrigado. – ele disse sorrindo, me olhando como se fosse a ultima chance que ele tinha de fazer isso.

—Só não morra. – eu supliquei, ele assentiu e entrou na arena.

Depois de um tempo, era só eu e Harry na tenda. Nós seríamos os últimos, daqui a pouco seria a nossa vez e eu tentava convencer o Harry a aceitar o meu plano.

—Por que eu não posso distraí-lo e você pega o ovo de ouro?-perguntou ele, pela décima vez.

—Já discutimos isso!Eu sei como posso distraí-lo, sem que ele me machuque, você só tem que pegar o ovo!-eu lhe disse, e continuei quando percebi que ele ia protestar. – Isso já está decidido!

Então chegou a hora, eu e Harry nos preparamos e entramos na arena, olhando em volta, procurando pelo dragão. De repente o vimos se aproximar, tentar nos acertar com sua cauda, e corremos, nos escondendo atrás de uma pedra.

—Temos que fazer agora Harry. – falei para ele, que assentiu. Saímos de trás da pedra e levantamos as nossas varinhas, falando em alto e bom som: — Accio Firebolt!

Depois voltamos a correr pela arena, fugindo das chamas que o dragão cuspia pela boca. Depois de um tempo pudemos ver as nossas vassouras se aproximando, rapidamente pulamos em cima delas, voando para longe do dragão.

—É agora Harry. – falei, ele se posicionou no alto, onde o dragão não o alcançaria e eu desci, ficando perto o bastante do dragão de modo a poder tocá-lo.

Depois comecei a voar em volta da sua cabeça, irritando-o, distraindo-o. Ele rugia e soltava fogo pelas ventas, tentando me pegar. Ele começou a se debater tanto, tentando me atacar, que a corrente que prendia seus pés se quebrou e ele voou em minha direção. Eu fugi, voando para fora da arena, ele foi atrás. Tentei o despistá-lo ao máximo, mas nada dava certo. Então voei muito para o alto e depois desci, verticalmente, em alta velocidade, o dragão me seguindo. Quando estava a 20 cm do chão, eu inclinei a vassoura, voando em frente. O dragão não conseguiu fazer a manobra a tempo, e foi de cara no chão, desmaiando.

Voltei rápido para a arena, sendo ovacionada. Vi Harry no meio da arena, com o ovo de ouro na mão, ele sorriu quando eu pousei ao seu lado.

—Cathy, seu ombro!-ele exclamou em seguida.

Eu olhei para o meu ombro e vi uma grande queimadura ali, o dragão devreia ter conseguido me atingir afinal, mas eu estava tão cheia de adrenalina que nem notei. Agora começava a doer.

Com a ajuda de Harry eu fui levada para a enfermaria, feliz por ter sobrevivido a primeira tarefa.

* * *

**N/A: Olá!**

**Me desculpem a demora para postar, eu nem tenho uma desculpa descente para dar para vocês... Na verdade, eu estava esperando mais reviews chegarem para escrevr o próximo cap, mas como elas não chegaram, resolvi escrever e postar logo.**

**Sobre a música Never Say never, do The Fray, eu coloquei porque achei que combina com o Cedric e a Cathy, mas não tenho certeza se a música, ou até mesmo a banda, já existiam na época em que a fic se passa.**

**Agora, queria saber por que estou tendo tão poucas reviews?Tinha reviews tão animadas no começo da fic e agora as reviews mal chegam, e se chegam é pra dizer: Posta logo o próximo cap!**

**Assim vocês magoam a minha pessoa... **

**O próximo cap. é o do baile, vou escrever logo ele, mas só vou postar com reviews animadas!**

**Beijoos,**

** K.S.S  
**


	10. Baile parte I

**Baile parte I**

Quem foi o idiota que inventou o tédio?Se eu encontrar com ele ou com algum de seus descendentes eu mato, sério. Estou completamente entediada!

Estou sentada em uma das macas da enfermaria, olhando para o nada. A Madame Pomfray não me deixou sair da enfermaria enquanto a minha queimadura não melhorasse, o que pode durar a noite toda, e para piorar, ela não deixou o Harry ficar mais tempo aqui, conversando comigo, ela disse que é porque "eu preciso descansar" e blah blah blah.

Eu tentei pensar em muitas coisas para me distrair enquanto estiver aqui, já que não vou nem tentar dormir — porque eu sei que vou ter um daqueles pesadelos de novo —, mas não há nada de bom para se fazer aqui, é muito entediante!E nem tem alguma coisa boa para comer!Eu estou morrendo de vontade de comer um chocolate, ou um sorvete de menta, mas eu simplesmente não posso sair daqui!

Todos devem estar no salão principal agora, se entupindo de chocolate, sorvete de menta e outras coisas deliciosas, enquanto eu fico aqui, morrendo de fome!É injusto que, depois de enfrentar um dragão, eu não tenha direito a um chocolate, nem a um suco de abóbora, só a esses remédios e a um descanso nessa maca super desconfortável!

Nossa!Estou parecendo uma velha resmungando e reclamando da vida!Quando eu me tornei tão rabugenta?Você sobreviveu à primeira tarefa Cathy, devia se sentir aliviada!

É claro que eu me senti aliviada, quem não se sentiria?O problema é que depois de... Não sei quantas horas — mas sei que foram muitas — sem comer, qualquer uma se tornaria rabugenta!

"— _Você é rabugenta que nem seu pai! – riu-se Sirius. – Ele teria orgulho se visse como você é parecida com ele, em aparência e personalidade! Pequena Pontas..."_

Sorri com a lembrança da conversa que tive com o meu padrinho ano passado, sempre adorei quando as pessoas me falavam que eu era parecida com o meu pai, tenho o maior orgulho dele, o líder dos marotos. Sabe, desde o ano passado que eu fico imaginando como seria ser uma marota, fazer travessuras, enganar professores, ficar de detenção...

Não é como se eu nunca tivesse feito nenhuma travessura nesses meus três anos em Hogwarts, eu e os gêmeos Weasley já aprontamos muito juntos, eles gostavam de se intitular os novos marotos, por causa do mapa do maroto, que eles descobriram quando estavam no seu primeiro ano. É claro que eu não sabia que meu pai tinha sido um dos marotos, se eu soubesse...

Ei!Eu nem cheguei a contar para os gêmeos que o líder dos ídolos deles era o meu pai... Como será que eles vão reagir quando souberem?Ri ao imaginar a cena.

Hum... E se eu e os gêmeos recriarmos os marotos?Seria tão legal!E eu estaria fazendo uma homenagem ao meu querido pai, sem falar que eu preciso arrumar um jeito de me divertir mais, se não vou pirar com todo esse negócio de Torneio Tribruxo.

Amanhã vou falar com os gêmeos, eles vão ficar loucos quando souberem... Hey, será que animagia é tão difícil?

Enquanto pensava na idéia de me tornar uma animaga ilegal, listando as coisas que precisaria para colocar o meu plano em prática, ouvi alguém adentrar a enfermaria e direcionei o meu olhar para a porta.

—Cedric!-exclamei sussurrando, vendo-o se aproximar. – O que faz aqui, seu doido?

—Vim te visitar!-ele disse, se aproximando mais e imitando o meu tom de voz, com um sorriso travesso.

Olhei preocupada para a porta para ter certeza que a Madame Pomfray não apareceria a qualquer momento e depois relaxei, enquanto assistia a ele se sentar na ponta da minha maca, do meu lado. Ele pareceu tirar alguma coisa do bolso e... CHOCOLATE!

Arranquei o chocolate da mão dele e ele me olhou, sua expressão estava entre assustada e divertida. Sorri envergonhada quando percebi o que tinha feito. Não me culpem, ok?Não sei se vocês perceberam quantas vezes eu pensei na palavra "chocolate", mas eu sei que foram muitas, e logo depois vem o sorvete de menta... É eu sou viciada nessas duas coisas, e fico meio instável se passo 24 horas sem comer nenhum dos dois.

—Parece que acertei no chocolate, não?- Cedric perguntou risonho, me olhando acabar com o chocolate.

—É... – eu murmurei envergonhada. – Como você sabia que eu sou louca por chocolate?

Sim, eu estou tentando iniciar uma conversa para ele se esquecer do meu ataque com o chocolate, apesar de saber que isso não vai acontecer tão cedo. Eu posso tentar não?

—Eu não sabia, mas a maioria das pessoas adora chocolate então...

Eu olhei para ele e me perdi ali, ele estava com o maior sorriso que eu já vi, e bagunçava o cabelo envergonhado. Quer me matar do coração é Diggory?

—Hã? – ele perguntou, me olhando confuso. – O que foi que você disse?

Oh, Bloody hell!Eu disse isso alto?Olhei para o Cedric novamente para confirmar e pela cara dele eu realmente disse isso alto. O que eu faço agora?Inventa uma desculpa!

—Eu perguntei se foi difícil para você enfrentar o dragão... – eu menti. – Diggory.

— Oh... – ele murmurou em compreensão, parecendo decepcionado. – Não foi muito difícil não... Trabalhoso talvez, mas não realmente difícil...

Depois disso foi só silêncio, não se ouvia nada ali, exceto o barulho da nossa respiração. Já estava começando a ficar constrangedor quando ouvimos um barulho no corredor.

— É a Madame Pomfray! – sussurrei apavorada. – O que nós vamos fazer?

—Eu não sei!

Ouvimos ela se aproximar cada vez mais, enquanto eu procurava um esconderijo para o Diggory. O único que eu via era o espaço embaixo da minha maca, apesar de não ser um bom... Talvez eu possa distrair a atenção dela pra que ela não repare no garoto embaixo da minha maca...

—Rápido, Cedric! – sussurrei para ele. – Debaixo da maca, vai vai!

Ele se encolheu embaixo da maca no exato segundo em que a Madame Pomfray adentrava o recinto. Tentei fazer a minha melhor cara de inocente e parece que funcionou. Ok, está na hora de pôr a "carinha de veado abandonado" — foi o Pads que nomeou ela assim — do meu pai em ação!

—O que você está fazendo acordada, Cathy? – disse a enfermeira, carinhosamente, se rendendo a "carinha".

—Eu não consigo dormir, Madame Pomfray. – falei, sustentando a minha carinha de coitadinha. – Será que a senhora poderia preparar algo para me ajudar a dormir?

—Oh, claro que sim, querida! – disse ela, como se falasse com uma criança. – Eu vou ali à minha sala preparar a poção e já volto para te dar, ok?

Eu só assenti e esperei ela se dirigir a salinha no fundo da enfermaria, quando ela não podia mais me ver eu cutuquei o Cedric e apontei para a saída, não achando seguro falar algo. Ele saiu, silenciosamente, de baixo da maca e se dirigiu a porta, sorrindo para mim antes de sair.

Suspirei aliviada quando tive certeza de que ele estava longe de problemas. Eu realmente tinha uma mente brilhante, principalmente quando a usava para me livrar dos problemas, quer dizer, ela e a "carinha".

—Hey, Angelina!-chamei a morena, que olhou para mim esnobe. – Viu o Fred ou o Jorge por ai?

—Não. – ela respondeu seca.

Revirei os olhos. Desde que ela se tornou a capitã do time de quadribol da Grifinória ela se acha A maior!

Voltando ao assunto Fred e Jorge... Onde é que eles podem estar?Eu não tenho mais tempo de procurar, minha aula de DCAT começa em 5 minutos, e é com o Moody, ou seja, não posso me atrasar.

Já sei!Vou mandar uma carta para eles, marcando de nos encontrarmos na biblioteca, para eu poder colocar o meu "plano" em ação.

Escrevi em um pedaço de pergaminho que achei em cima da mesa do salão comunal:

_Fred e Jorge,_

_Vamos aprontar uma juntos?Encontrem-me no fundo da biblioteca para combinarmos o que fazer. Tenho uma coisa muito interessante para contar para vocês também..._

_Até lá,_

_C. Potter_

Depois eu corri até o corujal e amarrei a carta na perna do Edward, minha coruja negra, soltando-a pela janela. Correndo até a sala de DCAT em seguida, chegando ofegante, alguns segundos antes do professor.

Ele começou a falar, e eu juro que tentei prestar atenção, mas era difícil com o Malfoy me mandando bilhetinhos toda hora!Foi só eu pensar nisso que outro aviãozinho aterrissou na minha mesa, ele dizia:

_Oi, Potterzinha..._

_Vamos parta o corujal hoje?Eu tenho bastante sorvete de menta... E outras coisas também!_

_Vamos... Eu sei que você me ama... Ninguém mais precisa saber..._

_Eu sei que você vai aceitar no final, de qualquer jeito..._

_Beijos_

_Do SEU Malfoy_

Eca!Deu-me ânsia de vômito esse bilhete, assim como os outros dois idênticos que ele me mandou agora pouco. Do jeito que está, se ele continuar me mandando esses bilhetinhos, eu vou ter que voltar para a enfermaria. Ainda bem que, pelo que parece, ele desistiu por hoje. Acho que desanimou quando me viu queimar o bilhete dele com um feitiço...

Agora é sério, o que está acontecendo com o Malfoy?Ele fumou o que?Porque para ter escrito tudo isso e no final assinar "Do SEU Malfoy" ele tem que estar com sérios problemas.

A cada olhar que aquela barata asquerosa — como diria Mione — me dirige eu me arrependo mais de ter dividido o meu sorvete de menta com ele. Por que eu fiz aquilo mesmo hein?Só fiz dar corda para esse sedutor barato, agora não me livro dele tão cedo.

—Alguém pode me citar uma das maldições imperdoáveis?-perguntou o professor, me tirando de meus devaneios. – Weasley, você!

Eu olhei para o Rony, que ia ficando cada vez mais pálido à medida que o professor se aproximava. Poxa, por que o Moody não perguntou para mim?Eu sei tudo sobre as maldições imperdoáveis, eu fui uma das duas ÚNICAS pessoas que sobreviveram à pior delas.

—Bom, meu pai me falou de uma... – começou Rony, sem jeito. – A maldição Imperius.

—Oh!Seu pai sabe tudo sobre essa!-disse Moody, se voltando para o quadro. – Deu muito trabalho ao ministério depois da queda do Lorde das Trevas. Talvez isso lhes mostre o por quê.

Ele se aproximou de uns vidros em sua mesa, tirando uma aranha de dentro de um deles e apontando a sua varinha para ela.

—Engorgio!-ele disse, fazendo a aranha duplicar de tamanho. – Imperio!

E depois ele começou a rodar a aranha pela sala, colocou na mesa da Parvati, do Dino, depois colocou na cabeça do Malfoy — a esse ponto todos estavam morrendo de rir todos menos eu. Será que só eu via que aquilo não tinha a menor graça?Que a aranha estava sendo obrigada a fazer o papel de palhaça?Era uma das Maldições Imperdoáveis, pelo amor de Merlim!

—Talentosa não é?-disse Moody, rindo. — E o que eu a mando fazer em seguida?Se atirar pela janela?

Então todos se calaram, vendo a aranha se aproximar perigosamente da janela, claramente não gostando nada de ser um fantoche. Eu olhava enojada.

—Se afogar? – continuou ele, levando a aranha a se aproximar de um pote com água.

—Depois da queda dele, muitos seguidores afirmaram que só seguiram as ordens de você-sabe-quem porque estavam sob o efeito da maldição Imperius. – disse Moody, liberando a aranha da maldição. – Aí é que está o problema: Como detectar os mentirosos?

Todos ficaram quietos, encarando Moody, com medo. Preciso reafirmar que eu ainda estava enojada?

—Quem pode nos dizer outra maldição?-perguntou, olhando para a turma. – Neville Longbotton!

—Sim?

—Profª Sprout me disse que você tem aptidão para herbologia. – começou Moody. –Pode me dizer outra maldição imperdoável?

Eu vi Neville começar a suar, enquanto encarava o professor com medo.

—Bom, t-temos a maldição Cruciatus... – gaguejou Neville.

—Isso mesmo. A maldição da Tortura. – disse o professor, se aproximando novamente da aranha. – Venha aqui rapaz!

Eu devo estar muito enganada, ele não vai fazer o que eu estou pensando não é?Não aqui, dentro de uma sala de aula. Torcia para que eu estivesse errada ao ver Neville se aproximar.

—Crucio!-ele murmurou, com certo prazer ao assistir a aranha se contorcer em sua mão.

Eu olhava parta Neville e via como isso o estava afetando, como ele estava sofrendo com isso, ao ter que assistir.

—Pare!-gritei, mas o Moody pareceu não me ouvir. – Não vê que está o fazendo sofrer!

Ele suspendeu o efeito da maldição sobre a aranha e veio na minha direção, trazendo a aranha tremendo em sua mão.

—Srta. Potter. – ele murmurou, colocando a aranha em cima do meu livro na mesa. – Pode me dizer a última maldição Imperdoável?

—Avada Kedavra. –murmurei, muito baixo, sem nenhuma emoção.

—_Avada Kedavra._ – sibilou ele na minha frente, fazendo a aranha cair dura. – A maldição da morte. Só há duas pessoas que sobreviveram a ela, e estão nessa sala.

FILHO DA PUTA!Que merda ele tem na cabeça para fazer isso na sala de aula?Na minha frente. Tudo em que eu conseguia pensar era na morte dos meus pais, me lembrando do som do grito do silêncio do meu pai e o grito da minha mãe.

Assim que ele liberou a turma eu saí correndo da sala, procurando um lugar pra liberar as lágrimas. Mas antes que eu chegasse muito longe Harry me alcançou, me abraçando, e me carregando para algum outro lugar...

—Está tudo bem, Cathy. – eu o ouvi murmurar, quando nós paramos de andar. – Você não está sozinha. Nunca vai estar, porque eu sempre estarei aqui.

Eu só o abracei mais forte, aproveitando o momento que estava tendo com meu irmão, minha única família. Depois de um tempo percebi onde estávamos, quer dizer, não percebi onde estávamos, percebi que estávamos em um lugar que eu não conhecia.

—O-onde esta-tamos? – perguntei, tentando parar de soluçar.

—Eu não sei, na verdade. – ele respondeu, olhando em volta, me fazendo rir.

—Como assim não sabe? – perguntei sorrindo e parando de chorar.

—Eu estava passando por aqui, procurando um lugar para conversássemos sozinhos e apareceu uma porta do meu lado!

—Sério?

Ele assentiu e eu resolvi pensar nisso depois, voltando a aproveitar o momento. Não porque são raros — o que definitivamente não são —, mas porque são bons, demais.

Um livro para passar o tempo, um livro para passar o tempo... _Hogwarts: uma História_?Não, já li esse dezenas de vezes.

Estou na biblioteca, não tenho nada de bom para fazer enquanto espero os gêmeos Weasley, então resolvi procurar um livro bom para ler, só de passatempo.

Ouvi uma cadeira se arrastar atrás de mim e me virei, dando de cara com uma morena alta sentando-se à mesa com um livro nas mãos. _Os Contos do Beedle, o bardo_, li o titulo do livro na capa. Será que esse livro é bom?

—Hey, desculpa incomodar... – falei para a garota, que levantou a cabeça para me olhar. – Mas eu queria saber, esse livro que você está lendo é bom?

Ela pareceu se surpreender com a minha pergunta e sorriu, ainda parecendo muito desconfiada.

—É apesar de ser um livro de historinhas para crianças... – ela respondeu. – Sou Jessica Phelps a propósito.

—Cathy Potter... – respondi, lembrando que era desnecessário. – Mas você já deve saber disso, não é?

É claro que sabe, todo mundo me conhece. Não posso nem mais me apresentar sem um "eu sei quem você é!"...

—Na verdade não. – ela falou simplesmente, me surpreendendo. Ao ver a minha expressão surpresa acrescentou: — Quer dizer, eu conheço o nome, já ouvi as pessoas falando de você, mas nunca vi o seu rosto.

—Ahhh! – falei confusa. – Que bom?

Ela sorriu e depois ficou olhando do livro para mim. Depois voltou a sua atenção para o livro, me ignorando completamente. O que fez eu me surpreender mais com o jeito estranho da garota, que me lembrava levemente o de Luna Lovegood. Você deve pensar que eu me sinto desconfortável com essa estranheza, mas não, eu gosto muito da Luna, me faz lembrar da minha própria estranheza, que é ao mesmo tempo parecida e bem diferente. Acho que vou gostar dessa garota!

Já tinha resolvido voltar a prateleira de livros para continuar a minha busca quando ouvi a tal garota se levantando e se aproximando, parando na minha frente.

—Acabei o livro. – disse ela, me estendendo _Os Contos do Beedle, o bardo_. – Você quer ler?

—Quero. – falei, pausadamente. Enquanto percebia o porquê dela ter voltado ao livro. – Ah!Foi por isso que você me ignorou completamente e voltou a ler o livro enquanto conversávamos?

O que foi?Sou direta. Falei que sou meio _diferente_. Não tanto quanto aquela garota, claro, que sorriu para mim, assentindo e me estendendo o livro.

—Obrigada. – murmurei, sorrindo e pegando o livro.

Assim que eu tirei o livro da mão dela, ela pareceu se lembrar de algo e depois fez uma careta, voltando-se para olhar para a mesa em que estava sentada, que, só agora eu percebi, estava com vários pergaminhos e livros jogados sobre ela.

—Bom, eu adorei a nossa curta conversa... – ela começou sorrindo e depois fez uma careta. – Mas agora eu tenho que fazer os meus deveres de poções, eu já enrolei demais.

Eu assenti e depois a vi voltar para mesa e começar a encarar os pergaminhos, parecendo extremamente confusa. Resolvi ajudar.

—Oi! – eu falei me sentando a mesa, mas ela não tirou o olhar dos pergaminhos. – Quer que eu te ajude com os... Hum... Deveres de casa?

Ela olhou para mim, sorrindo abertamente, parecendo me agradecer com os olhos. Depois pareceu pensativa, ficou me encarando fixamente.

—Mas eu não estaria te atrapalhando não é? – ela me perguntou. – Você não tem que pensar no que vai fazer na próxima tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo, ou sei lá o que.

Pude sentir o leve tom de sarcasmo no final da frase, mas isso não me chateou como aconteceu quando todos os outros disseram a mesma coisa. Talvez fosse porque ela não usou o mesmo tom que os outros, ela falou divertida, como achasse tudo isso só uma grande besteira.

—Eu realmente não acho que o Torneio Tribruxo seja algo que valha a pena pensar agora. – respondi a ela o que a fez sorrir, sabendo que eu compartilhava da sua opinião.

Ela não respondeu a isso, só empurrou os pergaminhos até mim pela mesa, ainda sorrindo. Peguei todos eles e comecei a ler em voz alta, começando a lhe explicar o que era para fazer e como podia fazer logo em seguida. Em meia-hora tínhamos terminado tudo, recorde de tempo, eu demorava muito mais para explicar isso a Rony.

—Ufa!Acabei! – era suspirou, largando a pena. – Não conseguiria sem a sua ajuda!Sinceramente não sei como eu fui parar na corvinal, não sou nenhum pouco inteligente.

—Você é sim, a sua inteligência só está focada em outra coisa! – disse para ela, fazendo-a sorrir. (Nota — super rara — da autora: Essa é para você minha querida amiga: ELENA PHELPS!kkkk')

—Chegamos! –disseram os gêmeos Weasley, aparecendo de repente a frente da nossa mesa.

Eu ia responder, mas a atenção deles repentinamente se voltou para a minha nova amiga, o que me fez me sentir uma linda velinha!Quando reparei, os três estavam saindo da biblioteca juntos, enquanto conversavam, a Jessica no meio dos gêmeos falava bastante, os dois pareciam muita interessados ouvindo-a.

— Ok, nos falamos outra hora! –eu gritei, recebendo outro olhar malvado de Madame Pince, o que me fez fechar a cara.

—O que é isso?- ouvi Rony exclamar durante o almoço, o que me tirou dos meus devaneios. – Gina, acho que isso é para você!

—Não vou usar isso. – respondeu ela, com aquela cara de "sou linda demais para usar isso meu bem!" que eu odeio.

Olhei para o que Rony tinha nas mãos e não resisti, comecei a rir, acompanhando Mione e recebendo um olhar zangado de Rony.

—Por que vocês estão rindo?-perguntou ele, emburrado.

—Não é para a Gina, é para você!-ela falou, entre risos, e eu completei:

—Traje a rigor. – e continuei a rir.

—Traje a rigor?Para quê?

Logo depois ele descobriria que o traje a rigor era para o baile de inverno, como depois fui descobrir, ao ter que assistir a aulas de dança, o que era desnecessário, já que a minha menor preocupação era a dança, já que sei dançar muito bem.

Quer saber qual é a minha maior preocupação?O par, o meu par, o par que eu ainda não tenho!O que não quer dizer que ninguém me convidou, só quer dizer que ninguém LEGAL me convidou... Na verdade, só recebi convites de uns idiotas que eu não conheço e do Malfoy, mas não de quem eu realmente queria.

E a semana passou assim, eu esperando pelo convite _dele_, e recebendo outros milhares. Quando vi, era um dia antes do baile, eu já tinha confeccionado o meu vestido, mesmo sem saber se eu iria, já que realmente não tinha um par.

Olhei para o meu lindo vestido, em que eu tinha trabalhado tanto nessa semana, só para me distrair de outros pensamentos. Me deu uma pena, um pesar, saber que eu não chegaria a usá-lo... Talvez eu devesse dar para Hermione, pelo menos ela impressionaria o tal garoto de quem ela gosta.

Nesse momento eu estava olhando pro fogo, sem ter muito o que fazer, quando vi Mione se aproximando, parecendo bastante irritada, e se sentando ao meu lado.

—Brigou com o Rony de novo?-eu perguntei, achando graça.

—Óbvio não é?

—Bom tenho algo que pode me animar... – comecei, e a vi demonstrar interesse. – Mas antes me diz... Tem um par pro baile?

—Tenho... – disse ela confusa, mas ainda assim corando. – Por quê?

—E vestido, você tem? – perguntei e ela corou mais, negando com a cabeça. – Agora tem!

—O quê?

—Eu confeccionei um lindo vestido para mim, mas como não vou poder usar... – comecei a explicar, mas ela me interrompeu:

—Como assim não vai poder usar?Você não vai ao baile?-perguntou ela, surpresa.

—Não entendi a surpresa...

—Posso saber por que a minha linda irmã... – começou Harry, se intrometendo na conversa, ao chegar de repente. -... Não vai ao baile de inverno?

—Hã... Porque eu não tenho par?- falei, olhando para ele, que estava inclinado sobre o sofá, com o rosto entre mim e Mione, que pareceu desconfortável com a aproximação.

—Sério, que você não tem par?-Mione me perguntou e eu assenti, fazendo-a continuar. – Como eu arranjei um par e você não?

—Então você realmente tem um par? – perguntou Harry para Mione, levantando as sobrancelhas. – Rony achou que você estava mentindo.

—E você acreditou nele Harry?-ela perguntou nervosa. – Vocês homens são todos iguais.

E depois disso, ela se levantou, correndo para o dormitório feminino, deixando Harry pasmo, olhando para ela.

—Brilhante, Harry!- exclamei, olhando para ele acusadoramente.

—Eu... Eu... Não foi a minha intenção... – ele começou a gaguejar, o que me pareceu muito fofinho da parte dele.

—Não se preocupe Harry, logo ela esquece isso... – eu disse, tentando acalmá-lo.

E funcionou, o que só fez com que a atenção dele se voltasse para mim, e minha recente resolução de que não iria mais aquele baile.

—Sério Cathy, você vai mesmo deixar de ir ao baile que eu sei que você quer ir, só porque não tem par?-Harry perguntou, assumindo aquele olhar de irmão protetor. – E por falar nisso... Como você não tem um par?Nem adiante mentir porque eu sei que você foi sim convidada.

—Quem eu queria que me convidasse não o fez. – eu murmurei e Harry logo entendeu. – Não faz sentido eu ir com outra pessoa só por ir...

E dizendo isso eu me joguei no sofá, cansada de todo esse negócio de baile. Fechei os olhos e quando o abri vi o rosto de Harry a centímetros do meu, ele sorria, maroto.

—E você me daria a honra de me acompanhar no baile de inverno, querida irmã?Ou tal honra só é merecida a _ele_?-ele disse pomposo, me fazendo rir. –Sério, Cathy. Achou que eu fosse deixar você não ir?Perder algo do qual você tanto quer participar?Isso não é importante para mim, mas é para você!Não deixaria você perder isso!

Eu sorri para ele e o puxei para baixo, pela nuca, fazendo-o cair em cima de mim, me esmagando. Comecei a rir descontroladamente.

—Sai de cima de mim, seu gordo!-brinquei, fingindo estar sofrendo com o seu peso sobre mim.

—Gordo é?-ele disse, se sentando sobre a minha barriga. – Você vai ver o gordo!

Eu não consegui responder, ele começou a fazer cócegas na minha barriga e eu não consegui parar de rir. Eu me contorcia em baixo dele, sem conseguir pedir para ele parar. Eu só tentava empurrá-lo, o que era perda de tempo, já que, mesmo não sendo pesado, ele era bem forte, mais forte do que eu, pelo menos.

Depois de um tempo ele parou, e ficou sorrido convencido para mim, o que só me fez dar-lhe uma tapa no ombro. Na verdade, era para ser na cabeça, só que ele é alto e eu não alcancei a cabeçona dele.

Ainda massageando o ombro — efeito da minha tapa —, ele saiu de cima de mim. Isso só para me pegar no colo e se jogar novamente no sofá, agora eu deitada em cima dele.

—Sabe que quem assistir a nossa linda ceninha agora pouco vai pensar que é incesto, não é?-eu falei brincando, olhando para ele.

—Eu realmente não ligo. – ele falou, despreocupado. Depois me olhou sério. – O que me preocupa é que eu não tenho traje a rigor enquanto meu par vai usar um modelo exclusivo.

E depois sorriu divertido, enquanto eu só revirava os olhos. Resolvi entrar no joquinho dele, e sorri aliviada, colocando todas as minhas habilidades de atriz nisso. O porquê de me esforçar tanto por causa disso eu não sei.

—Ufa!Pensei que estava com problemas maiores irmãozinho. – respondi, fingindo alivio. – Eu já preparei o seu traje.

Dessa vez a expressão dele foi impagável, acho que ele ficou com medo do que eu possa ter preparado para ele. Bufei, não é como se eu fosse uma pessoa totalmente exagerada e que não tem nenhum senso de moda. Só lhe dei um selinho e fui para o meu dormitório, deixando-o no sofá.

—Como eu estou?-perguntei para Hermione, que estava sentada na cama, já completamente produzida.

—Muito linda!-ela exclamou.

Não tinha mais ninguém no nosso dormitório, todas já tinham ido para o baile, sendo que este só começaria daqui a 5 minutos, ou seja, eu e Mione éramos as únicas ainda ali, apesar de ela estar quase pronta. Eu dei os últimos retoques na minha maquiagem e nós duas saímos.

—Quem desce primeiro, eu ou você?-perguntou Mione, atrás da parede no topo da escada.

—Você é claro!-falei e a empurrei, fazendo-a ficar visível para todos perto no corredor da porta do salão principal.

Olhei escondida para a escada, assistindo ao que acontecia. Vi Hermione descer graciosamente as escadas, a cabeça levantada, parecendo encarar algo além do seu par que a esperava no final das escadas, Vítor Krum, depois olhei para o meu par e vi Harry abaixar a cabeça, parecendo... Decepcionado?Hã?

Resolvi pensar nisso depois e descer logo as escadas, não queria adiar mais isso, me posicionei no topo das escadas e olhei para Cedric, que estava atrás de Harry, de braços dados com a Chang. Ele pareceu sentir o meu olhar e mirou seus olhos em minha direção.

Eu desci a escada lentamente, graciosamente, altiva como só uma filha de James Potter conseguiria. Eu vi Harry sorrir, mas não prestei muita atenção nisso, estava concentrada na troca de olhares entre mim e Cedric, o olhar dele pasmo, o meu altivo.

Quando finalmente cheguei ao final das escadas, Harry estava esperando por mim lá, sua mão estendida em minha direção, segurei sua mão e ele me conduziu até a porta do salão principal, parando próximo dela.

—Para qualquer um seríamos o casal perfeito. – sussurrei no ouvido do meu irmão.

—Eu sei, que pena sermos irmãos... – ele sussurrou de volta no meu.

Depois disso, nós dois começamos a gargalhar, atraindo bastante atenção. De repente cachos negros chamaram a minha atenção, me fazendo olhar mais atentamente.

—Eu não acredito!-eu exclamei, assustando Harry. – Jessica veio ao baile com Jorge Weasley!

—O quê?-perguntou Harry confuso, obviamente sem entender nada.

—Esquece!-murmurei, olhando novamente para ele, que estava com as sobrancelhas franzidas. – Depois te explico!

—Oh!Sr. e Srta. Potter!-exclamou Mcgonagall, se aproximando de nós. – Onde estão os pares de vocês?

Eu e Harry apontamos um para o outro e a professora fez uma cara de incredulidade, como se achasse o fim do mundo você vir ao baile acompanhada de seu irmão. Ai, ai, esses professores antiquados...

—Oh, bem... – começou ela, parecendo bem desconcertada. – Vamos logo, vocês dois tem que entrar com os outros campeões.

—Hã? – perguntamos eu e Harry, em uníssono.

—Os Campeões Tribruxos e seus respectivos pares abrem a valsa. – Eu avisei isso para vocês.

—Não avisou não. – respondemos novamente em uníssono.

—Bom, agora estão avisados. – disse, nos puxando para uma fila, onde eu pude reconhecer Cedric.

* * *

**N/A:Oi!Demorei mas voltei XD **

**Agora sobre o cap: Eu ia fazer um cap só pro baile, mas como esse cap tava ficando muito grande eu resolvi dividir o cap do baile em 2 partes, ok?A próxima parte sai em breve...**

**Muito poucas reviews, sabe... O q não me estimula a continuar...**

**Desculpe as fãs do Draco q pensaram q a Cathy ia com ele ao baile mas... Eu sou muito mais o harry !**

**Ahh, falando nisso... Tem umas cenas do Harry e da Cathy nesse cap. q pode parecer incesto, mas não é. É só q os gêmeos Potter têm uma estranha relação fraternal, que aos olhos dos outros pode parecer incesto.**

**Mas ai, já tem uma ideia de quem é o novo amor da Hermione?**

**Me sigam no Twitter: theDarkHeir**

**Beijoos, K.S.S**

**#NOX #DESAPARATA  
**


End file.
